My Own Personal Hell
by alli444
Summary: Sasukes life sucks. he lives with his abusive older brother Itachi,has to deal with bullies at school. what happens when someone actually cares. ItaSasu, OroSasu, parental KakashiSasuke, Rape,incest,Kidnapping,self abuse, slight tourture.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of ideas for this story for a while now I hope you like it. May not be good for younger peoples. Contains descriptive rape. I don't want to corrupt any minds... :)**

Kakashi watched his students file into the classroom after the bell. He sighed another day of trying to get these kids to learn something. The loud and unruly kids took the seats near the door talking and laughing loudly. The quieter kids sat near the windows by his desk. "So it starts." he thought to himself. "Naruto be quiet this is a classroom." Kakashi said bored. "Yeah, yeah" "so what are we going to do today Mr. Hatake" asked Sakura the smartest kid in the class. We are going to be writing short story's." The class groaned. "It is actually a very fun. You will..." The door opened Sasuke Uchiha walked in the room. " Do you have a pass Sasuke?" "No, im sorry I was held up at home." he was looking at the floor. "fine just go sit down." he walked over to his seat Naruto put his foot out causing Sasuke to trip and fall down hard. The class erupted in laughter, "Naruto! Go to the principals office now!" Kakashi said angrily. Sasuke had gotten up and now was sitting in the back of the room with his head down. "Now as I was saying we will be writing short story about our favorite thing, just to start with something easy." The class started wispering widley about what they wanted to write. After more discussion and reading the bell rang, there was a stampead toward the door. Sasuke slowly got up walking out behind the crowd. "Sasuke can I talk to you?" it was Kakashi. "Yes, what is it?" "You've been late everyday this week, is something wrong?" "No... everything's fine." "You sure?" "yeah" "You have to stop letting Naruto treat you like that its not right." "It doesn't bother me." "Alright, you can tell me if there's something wrong, right?" "yes, sir." "OK have a good day then Sasuke." He walked out of the room.

Sasuke walked down the empty hallways of the school heading to 2nd hour. He wanted to tell Kakashi but he was afariad to. Itachi would kill him, he shuddered at the thought. The rest of the day went by slowly, once he started walking home he relaxed no one would bother him for a while now. He walked by the park, he had used to play there when he was little. He saw Naruto and his friends hanging out by the basketball courts. They must have saw him because they started yelling for him to come over there he ignored them and kept walking. He saw one of them run up to him and grab his arm. "You ignoring us Uchiha." "Stop it Kiba." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice. "You don't want to play with us Sasuke." The rest of them teased. He was suddenly shoved backward down the small hill. He was already in enough pain why did these idiots have to make it worse. Opening his eyes at the bottom of the hill he saw all of them standing over him. "You got me in a lot of trouble idiot!" Naruto yelled kicking him hard. Sasuke tried to get up but they grabbed him and held him down while Naruto beat the living hell out of him. By the time they were done with him it was getting dark they started to walk away with one last kick. Sasuke was on the ground covered with blood and dirt and there was some bruises forming.

Opening the door Sasuke had finally made it home, he was completely exhausted and just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. He pulled off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door. He walked straight to his room closing the door quietly. And sat on his bed pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep.

Itachi was pissed he had just got fired from his job serving drinks at the bar. He unlocked the door to the tiny apartment he and Sasuke shared walking in tossing his things on the couch. Heading for his room, then something caught his eye. He walked over to Sasukes room pushing the door open reveling Sasukes tiny bedroom. Itachi stared, how could his ungrateful little brother be so peaceful when they were being threatened to be evicted! He hated how Sasuke had no responsibility's whatsoever, he will pay one of these days. But tonight he will have a little fun with him. Itachi smiled and walked over to the sleeping boy gently shaking him. Sasuke groaned starting to wake up, still in a lot of pain.

"Itachi...what is it?" Sasuke asked. He was still extremely sore from Naruto earlier, "You know what happened to me today Sasuke?" "No, can you tell me tomorrow im tired." this angered Itachi even more. He yanked the blanket off grabbing Sasuke by the arm throwing him to the floor making the boy cry out in pain. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!!" He screamed in the younger Uchiha's face. "Y..yes." "You're pathetic Sasuke, no wonder no one likes you." "People like me!" "OK name three." "Uh..." he couldn't think of anyone. "That's what I thought, I know one person." "Who?" "Me of course, I love to hear my little brother scream it's just so enjoyable."

Itachi was getting a little to close for comfort, "Get off me you creep!" Sasuke yelled trying to push his brother back. He was pulled back up and thrown onto the bed, Itachi climbed on top of him holding him down while struggling uselessly. "Come on, its not that bad." Itachi teased. His hand running underneath Sasukes shirt teasing the damaged skin making it more painful. "Stop it!!!" tears were starting to form at the younger boys eyes. Itachi pressed his lips roughly against Sasukes forcing his tongue into his brothers mouth ignoring the whimpering coming from the child. He used his free hands to pull the shirt over Sasukes head throwing it across the room and starting on his pants. He broke the kiss Sasuke was getting squirmy, he pulled the jeans off and now he was in only his boxers crying for him to stop. "I cant do that were already having so much fun." Itachi was having the time of his life, he started kissing and licking all over his little brothers body enjoying the sounds of pain and pleasure coming from his little Sasuke. He started tugging at his boxers sliding them down past his knees and tossing them in a corner now he was fully exposed. Itachi's hands went down taking Sasukes member into his hands gently massaging him just causing more cries and struggles from the younger Uchiha. He took him into his mouth letting his hot tongue run over Sasukes sensitive areas causing the child to moan loudly. "Oh you like that Sasuke?" Itachi Said smirking. "n..no Itachi please stop, ill do anything!" "hmm let me think...no." He let his finger run lightly over Sasuke entrance, pushing down softly. "ahh! st..stop!" Sasuke screamed. He felt so good and terrible at the same time. He shoved his fingers into his entrance all the way Sasukes screams filled the house and probably the neighborhood but no one would care. Once he was loosened up enough Itachi removed his fingers and took his pants and boxers off aiming himself at Sasukes abused entrance, slamming himself into the boy under him. "NO ITACHI STOP!!!!!!" He was shaking badly his ass was bleeding from all the tearing, every thrust was harder than the last. Sasuke's shrieked as Itachi rammed into his prostate enjoying every second of his pain loving the feel of the blood draining from Sasukes ass. He came deep inside Sasuke smiling as he gently pulled out. Putting his clothes back on and leaving his unconscious brother on the bed naked with blood and cum all over him.

**how was that took me a while to write...i hope you like it :) do you want **

**another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun came in shining softly through the early morning sky as people began to start their day. The alarm was ringing loud, Sasuke opened his eyes a wall of pain hit him, he groaned reaching toward the alarm turning it off. He lay back down the pain was too much he closed his eyes thinking about skipping today. That was until he heard Itachi calling him if he was getting ready for school, Sasuke was thinking this was just to screw with him more he never gets up this early unless he wanted to bother him before school too. Sasuke sat up slowly feeling every bit of the agonizing pain, he realized he was still covered in blood so he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him he stepped into the small shower turning it on, he gasped at the freezing water raining down on him. Itachi must have used all the hot water he grumbled to himself as he watched the red water clear out down the drain. Once he was dressed he left immiditley not wanting Itachi to bother him. "Hey! Sasuke wait!" "What." Sasuke said annoyed. "Come home right after school today there's some people I want you to meet." "Do I have to? I got better things to do than meet anyone who wants to be friends with you." He got a hard punch in the gut for that and more threats and went on his way.

Today he got to class on time today, watching everything with a bored look on his face. Kakashi was going on about how to right short stories and boring stuff while Naruto and his annoying friends kept throwing balls of paper at him. He just ignored it and spaced out into nothingness. He liked Kakashi but he didn't really like his class, he thought he was a nice guy he was really layed back and never asked for too much. Suddenly he was pulled out of his daydream when he heard Kakashi hit someones desk with his bat, every time someone was sleeping in his class he would take out his bat and bang on their desk. Everyone thought it was real funny except when it happened to them, though he wondered why Kakashi never banged on his desk he slept almost every day. Shikamaru was the one sleeping of course he was caught sleeping in every class every day he say they were boring but hes just a lazy guy. The bell rang about three minutes later everyone got up to leave, Sasuke got up slowly still in pain Kakashi must have noticed him limping because he came over to him asking him if he was ok. "I'm fine" he mumbled. "You don't look that good Sasuke you want to go to the nurse?" "No I'm fine." he said pulling away and starting to walk away. He must of put too much pressure on one of his legs because the next second he fell. "Sasuke!" Kakashi ran over to him pulling him up into a sitting position. He put his hand on the boys forehead. "You're burning up Sasuke, im taking you to the nurse." Sasuke groaned."I'm fine." "No, not really. Now come on." Once they got there Shizune the nurse had immiditley started asking Sasuke a million questions at once. He was so dizzy he just wanted to sleep. Kakashi must have noticed this because he suggested that Sasuke should lie down. "Alright I just need to take his temperature." Sasukes fever was 103.2 "That's high. You Shouldn't even be in school Sasuke. I'm going to call someone to pick you up okay?" Sasuke was just staring at his feet in a daze he felt someone pull him up walking him into a back room and laying him down on a bed, he felt some blankets being put on him. He was shivering then he felt a cool cloth put on his burning head and he feel asleep quickly.

Sasuke woke up to someone gently shaking him he opened his eyes he was in a dimly lit room and Itachi was standing over him. "Come on Sasuke, lets get you home now okay." He said that in his fake caring big brother tone. He helped the younger boy sit up and put his shoes on they walked out to Itachi's car Sasuke lay down in the backseat still feeling extremely dizzy. When they got home Itachi helped Sasuke get into his bed and stayed until he fell asleep. He didn't notice the smirk that went across Itachi's face as his eyes were closing.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke lay in his bed on his side staring at the plain wall he had been allowed to stay home today because of yesterday, his punishment last night had been bad worse than he had in a while. Trying to sit up he immediately regretted it hissing at the sudden pain in his side. He wondered what Kakashi was doing now apparently he was the one who brought Sasuke to the nurse yesterday, but he could barely remember a thing that happened.

Later in the day now he decided to go for a walk, he needed to get out of the house anyway because Itachi would be home soon. He walked all the way to the park sitting on a bench by the lake, it was sunset now and there was a cool breeze. Sasuke lay back on the bench closing his eyes and relaxing. "You feeling better today Sasuke?" he looked up Kakashi was walking towards him. "Yeah." "So what are you doing at the park so late in the day for?" "Because I felt like it." "Mind if I sit with you?" "Yes" he sat down next to the Uchiha studying his face. He looked tired there were dark circles under his eyes and he could see some bruises peaking out from under his shirt. "Has Naruto been bothering you still?" "Why do you care?" "I'm you're teacher I'm supposed to care about my students." he said still looking concerned. "Do you need a ride home it's getting late?" "No I plan to walk." "It's dark out and I don't want you to get hurt." "I won't get hurt I know where I'm going! Can you just stop bothering me it's so annoying! You don't know anything about me so stop trying to be nice to me!" After that he ran away into the shadows. Kakashi sighed, he knew Sasuke was a hard shell to break.

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside his tiny apartment, it looked like shit there was stuff everywhere and old boxes and things thrown everywhere. He walked to his room sitting on his bed and pulling his shoes off then laying down facing the wall of the dark room. He heard footsteps through the house coming closer to his room he shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. The door creaked open and he felt another weight on the bed. "Sasuke." Itachi whispered through the dark. "You awake?" he stayed still not daring to open his eyes. Itachi was getting annoyed so he punched Sasuke hard in the back causing the boy to scream in pain there was already so much damage done he couldn't take anymore. Sasuke pulled himself up glaring at Itachi, "You don't scare me little brother." Itachi said amused. "What the hell do you want now? Isn't my life already miserable?" "Yeah but you know it could always be worse." "You're a sadistic bastard Itachi." "And you're in a bad mood tonight. Don't worry I'll make it better." He leaned in close to Sasuke. "Go screw yourself!" Sasuke yelled pushing him away. "That's no fun. Lets take things up a notch." He said roughly pushing Sasuke down. He started shaking badly he didn't want to do this anymore. "Stop!" he yelled. Punching Itachi hard in the face he saw blood run down his older brothers face. "You're just begging to be punished tonight brother." He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him into his room throwing him on the bed. He went over to the closet taking out a box and set it down on the table. Sasuke was curled up on the bed shaking in fear he was terrified Itachi had never been this mad before. He took a knife and started slashing through his legs and back causing blood to soak the sheets. Sasuke was sobbing loudly he was in so much pain he couldn't handle it. Itachi used the knife to cut Sasuke's clothes off. He started kissing Sasuke's neck and face not caring about the pain his little brother was in. He sat up pulling Sasuke's legs apart then he pushed the blade into his entrance roughly as painful as possible. Then he started sliding it in and out deeper each time Sasuke was full out screaming now he couldn't control it. Itachi finally stopped and just sat there for a few minutes staring at his shaking form. He pulled the knife tossing it away, he sighed he gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke. Sasuke!" he wasn't moving.

**Review! because you're awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go :)**

Itachi was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital he had been there for a few hours already. He sighed leaning back in his chair listening to the noise and commotion of the hospital. He hoped Sasuke was ok he had lost a lot of blood. Looking up he saw a person approach him, "Hello, are you Sasuke Uchiha's guardian?" "Yes" "I'm Dr. Tsunade I was working on him. Can you come with me?" Itachi followed the doctor to a small office she sat down behind the desk and Itachi took the only other seat. "So how's my brother?" Tsunade sighed. "We did a lot of work on that boy, his injury's were severe and he's going to need to stay here a few days." "So he's going to be ok then?" Itachi asked. "Yes, but you're going to have to be gentle with him he's still in a lot of pain." "Yeah, I know. Can I see him now?" "Yes but first can you tell me what happened to him?" "Yeah. Um lets see...when I got home Sasuke went out for a walk when he didn't come back I went out looking for him. And I found him in an alley all beat up and covered in blood so I brought him to the hospital." Tsunade was writing some things down on her reports. "Alright lets go check on him now ok." she said smiling.

Kakashi was sitting at his desk grading papers he wondered why Sasuke wasn't in class today he seemed fine last night or maybe he was just skipping. The bell rang and first period ended he watched Naruto and his friends laughing and joking around. "Naruto come here." the rest of his friends had gone on without him. "What Kakashi?" "Drop the attitude Naruto." "Do you know where Sasuke is?" "No why would I?" "Did you hurt him?" "I never hurt him." "That's crap just tell me." "A few days ago I beat him up it was fun." he said grinning. "Do you want me to call your parent's?" the smile immediately faded. "No" "Fine just leave." Kakashi said sighing. Kakashi walked back to his desk and sat back down opening a draw and taking out a book and flipping through it till he got to U, he looked down the list till he found Sasuke's name. He took out a pen and wrote down the address.

**Sasuke's POV**

I opened my eyes they felt heave y and the room I was in was not familiar. What happened did I die? I heard voices I looked up I saw blurry figures above me they were talking. "I..Itachi?" my voice sounded raw like it hadn't been used in a while. I felt someones hand on my face and they were talking to me I didn't understand what they were saying. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down, I closed my eyes it felt better and then everything went black again.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi got out of his car and walked up the front steps to Sasuke's house he knocked on the door. A few moments later someone answered they looked a lot like Sasuke except they were older and had straight hair. "Does Sasuke Uchiha live here?" he asked. "Yes, but he's not here at the moment." "Where could I find him?" "At the hospital." "What happened?" "I don't know...is that all?" "uh...yeah." he shut the door in his face. Kakashi ignored it and went back to his car and drove away.

Kakashi walked into Sasuke's hospital room he was still asleep. He was very pale and weak looking. He sat down next to him in a chair. "What happened Sasuke?" he said aloud to himself. About a half hour later a nurse came in to check on him. She started to change his bandages. She pulled his hospital robe down so it revaled his whole stomach and chest which were covered in bandages. He didn't even stir. "What happened to him?" Kakashi asked. "He was walking home and someone attacked him...poor kid he only woke up once since yesterday and he was really out of it." she cut the bandages off and there was red marks all over him looked like someone had sliced him up and there were dark burises covering a lot of him. "Wow..." "I know, his legs are like this too." "Was he...raped?" "Luckily no, but it seemed like whoever did this attempted to." Kakashi sighed; Sasuke hadn't woke up the whole time and he could hear his breathing it was shallow and weak. "How long is he going to be here?" "About a week." "Who is he staying with?" "His brother." "Was that his brother I talked too?" Kakashi thought to himself. "I see where he gets the attitude from." Sasuke groaned trying to open his eyes again. "Sasuke, wake up." Kakashi said softly he open his eyes he looked confused. "K..Kakashi?" "Yeah I'm here." "Wh..where am I?" "You're in the hospital." "Why" "You were hurt pretty bad. I told you to let me take you home." "Oh..." "So that's the excuse Itachi made up. I must of passed out on him." Sasuke thought to himself. "Hurts." he heard Kakashi sigh. "Do you have any painkillers for him." he asked the nurse. "He's already on the highest dose were going to need to wait a few hours before we give him more." "Alright." "I'll leave you guys alone." She left. "Why are you here?" "I felt like it. What that's not enough?" Sasuke tried to pull himself up but Kakashi pushed him down. "What!" "You can't be sitting up yet." "Whatever." "I met your brother." "Why?" "I was looking for you since I thought you decided to skip out on school today." "It wasn't my fault." Sasuke muttered. "He looks just like you." Kakashi said smiling. "Hn" "He shut the door in my face." "That sounds like him." "Does he have a job?" "Yeah he lets his friends fuck me for money!" he wanted to say but he kept that bit of information to himself. "No...he was fired." "oh...so that's why he's acting like that." "No that's just his personality. He has issues." Sasuke said, smirking at the thought.

**Oh yay some bonding time with Kakashi :) I don't think ill be updating much this week I got band camp! fun! Florida in the summer...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke walked through his bedroom and sat down on his bed he had just gotten out of the hospital erlayier that day. Itachi had been silent the whole ride home. He lay down still feeling terrible he was sore and tired and just wanted to sleep. He let the world fade around him into nothing.

The next day Itachi made him go to school he wasn't going to make life any easier for him. Sasuke walked through the almost empty halls he walked even slower now because of the stab wounds on his legs and he was sure he had a fever, he was really dizzy and his head was burning. He saw Naruto walking toward him. "So you decided to show up today." he said smirking at him. "What do you care." "I don't but it was boring without getting to play with you." "Fuck you" "That's not very nice." Naruto came up and shoved Sasuke into the wall grabbing him digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulders. He starting punching and kicking him. Hard. Sasuke was struggling to get away trying to defend himself. "Stop it!" he tried screaming so maybe someone would hear him. He felt Naruto's hand wrap around his throat. "Don't even try it no one cares about you, you're worthless and everyone hates you." he let go and walked away. Sasuke let himself slide down the wall till he was sitting on the floor he pulled his knees up to his chest resting his head on them. He heard the bell ring but ignored it no one ever came in this hallway anyway. Naruto was right he was worthless he should just die. He slowly pulled himself up and walked out of the school back home. The door was unlocked so he let himself in and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror he looked terrible, he was very pale so that made the bruises more noticeable. He turned the cold water on and washed his face it felt so much better on his heated face. After that he walked into his bedroom and pulled off his shoes and jacket tossing them across the room. He went to lay down on the bed, falling back into the black.

It was the end of the school day and Kakashi was walking out to his car he passed Naruto and his friends talking about something that seemed to be very interesting so he listened in. "And then he started crying, he such a wimp." everyone agreed. "Can't even take a hit he's so emo. Hey! I got an idea tomorrow if he even shows up lets beat his sorry ass so much he'll go cut himself like the emo he is." everyone started laughing. Kakashi knew that they were talking about Sasuke, those idiots don't know what Sasuke goes through everyday. He got into his car deciding to give Sasuke a visit.

He pulled up in front of the tiny apartment complex going to where he went last time. He knocked a few times and stood there and waited. No one had come to the door so he thought they were out he put his hand on the door and automatic pushed open. He walked in looking around, the place was a mess it looked like no one ever cleaned. He explored the house for a few minutes it wasn't very big so it didn't take long. He heard heavy breathing behind on of the closed doors he gently pushed it open and walked into the tiny bedroom. Sasuke was laying in his bed fast asleep under a thin blanket. He looked pale and sick. He walked over to the boy bending down to his level putting his hand on his forehead, he was burning up. He pulled the blanket down he was wearing a loose blue t shirt and black sweat pants. Kakashi could still see some light bandages running down the young Uchiha's body. Sasuke shifted in his sleep still not waking up. Some of the bruises looked very recent like they happened today. Something must have startled Sasuke because his eyes shot open and he tried to pull him self up. But he started coughing violently. Kakashi saw some tears run down his sweaty face. "Sasuke. Shh calm down" Kakashi started gently rubbing the child's back. Sasuke was shaking badly and he couldn't control the sobs that shook his small frame. He let his head rest against Kakashi's chest still shaking. "H..urts...stop I..Ita..chi.." his words were messed up and he couldn't really understand him. "Shh, Sasuke. No ones going to hurt you." Sasuke was clutching onto Kakashi shirt tightly. "No...please stop...stop..." Kakashi sighed he knew Sasuke was in more pain right now then he could ever imagine, physically and mentally. He tried to get Sasuke to loosen his grip on his shirt but he refused. Kakashi was worried he had never seen Sasuke like this normally was always so in control. He sat sat their with him till the sobs died down and he had fallen back asleep. He heard the door open and footsteps move across the house, "It must be Itachi" Kakashi wondered. The door opened and Itachi stood in the doorway looking very pissed. "What are you doing here?" he spat angrily. "I was just..." "Did he let you in?" "No, Sasuke's been asleep the door was unlocked so I let myself in." "So you just came in private property because you felt like it?" "Well..." "No just get out before I report you!" "Sasuke's really sick he needs someone to watch him he has a really high fever." "Look I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my brother. We've been alone together for eight years!" "Where are you're parents?" "Their dead! now get out!" Kakashi got up leaving the house he was worried about Sasuke his brother wasn't caring at all.

**ok that was fun to write :) I hope you liked it. Please ****review ****or I wont update unless I get **

**5 reviews...****that's really not a lot I know how many people read this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We got some flashbacks and rape in this chapter. Lots of fun :) enjoy**

_Sasuke walked through the halls of his new school he and Itachi had just moved there. The now nine year old was nervous as he walked into his new classroom. The teacher Iruka had told him to introduce himself. He wasn't sure what to say. "Hi...I'm Sasuke and uh..." "I heard his parents are dead!" one of the kids yelled from the back of the room. He immediately tensed up the funeral had just been a few days ago and he was still really upset. "Naruto! That's rude you got detention." "Whatever the annoying kid mumbled. Sasuke looked at his feet just wanting to die. "You can go sit down now, Sasuke." The teacher said kindly. Sasuke nodded and sat down everyone was whispering around him. By lunch he had made no friends and everyone was apparently avoiding him. He saw the kid from before that had gotten in trouble. "Hey Sasuke you know your already on my bad side. You got me in trouble and you gonna pay for it." "I'm so scared." Sasuke said smirking. "You better be!" Naruto yelled shoving him into the tree behind him started hitting him till blood started running down his face he stopped when he heard teachers yelling at him and he ran off leaving Sasuke covered in blood. That's how their hate began._

Sasuke walked school he had stayed home with Itachi for the past few days it was hell he was being punished for letting Kakashi in the house but he didn't recall seeing Kakashi since school. He guessed he'd been asleep but he thought it was kind of creepy that he was there. He opened the front door to the school walking through the hall to his locker opening it and started to take books out and put them in his bag. Then he shut his locker heading off to class.

"Hey fag." Sasuke ignored him. It was Kiba walking up behind him. "Do you need something from me because if you don't I think you should leave." "Someones in a bad mood today." "Get lost!" Sasuke growled. "Your gonna be so dead after school Uchiha." He grinned then hurried away. "What was that." Sasuke thought to himself.

Because of Kiba Sasuke was now officially late for class; he walked in only two minutes late ignoring the nasty comments from the rest of his class. Kakashi was now ignoring him for some reason or another. God he hated that bastard he's the reason that Itachi been so violent lately.

"Sasuke why were you late?" "Like you care you're just required to act like you actually give a damn."

The rest of the class stared at him in shock. No one ever talked back to Kakashi he was the nicest teacher in the school. Kakashi walked over to him letting his hand rest on Sasuke's desk .

"Do you really think that?" "Yes. Now can you stop bothering me your so annoying!" "Alright." He said smoothly and walked back to his desk starting the lesson.

At the end of class Sasuke walked out not even bothering to talk to Kakashi the rest of the day went by very slowly. And of course the word got out about his little argument with Kakashi. Everyone he passed was whispering and looking at him it was really annoying. He walked out of the school at the end of the day, about halfway home Naruto and his friends had found him and he thought he was being careful. He was now surrounded by about eight of them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said obviously annoyed. "We weren't done with you." "That's great why don't you find someone else to annoy." "Oh come on Sasuke that's no fun." Naruto said.

Sasuke tried to push through the crowd he new he didn't stand a chance against all of them. Someone grabbed him and slammed him into the cement wall he hit his head hard. Sasuke felt dizzy everything was spinning he saw a few of them close up on him before he passed out. Sasuke collapsed on the ground no one bothered to catch him he hit the pavement hard.

"Hah what a wimp he can't even take a hit." The others laughed too. "Come on lets go."

Sasuke opened his eyes he was in a dark room he never been here before. He realized he was tied up. He tried to scream but someone gagged him. He was now shaking this place was creepy. Sasuke looked up he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. The door opened and it was Naruto.

"You're finally awake that took forever." Sasuke tried to say something but his voice was muffled. "You know why your here." Naruto kicked him in the side making Sasuke fall back. "Your just so pathetic...you have no idea how long I wanted to do this to you." he said smirking. "I just want to fuck you senseless Uchiha."

Sasuke yanked on the ropes that were keeping him bound he couldn't take anymore tourtue. Naruto thought this was quite funny to see the Uchiha struggling beneath him. Sasuke felt himself being lifted and thrown onto something soft. "A bed...oh shit no!" Sasuke thought as Naruto climbed on top of him

sliding his hand under Sasuke's shirt making him tense. "Oh come on you know you love it like the bitch you are." Naruto whispered. He ripped the shirt off and started undoing the other boys pants. Sasuke screamed into the gag and started struggling a lot more violently. "You got a lot of these." Naruto said touching the bruises that covered Sasuke's body. Then without warning he slammed his fist into some of the more painful ones. Sasuke screamed and started coughing because he couldn't get enough air. He was shivering he was humiliated and in too much pain to stand. He felt more cold air hit his body Naruto slid his pants down to his ankles tossing them across the room then his boxers. He tried fighting back but he couldn't. Naruto took him in his hand and started stroking him gently he could already feel himself getting hard. "You're such a whore, Sasuke." He felt tears coming to his eyes it wasn't like this was Itachi it could be worse. "Aw you such a baby don't cry." he said laughing at his pain. Naruto pulled of his pants and boxers flipping Sasuke on to his stomach them aiming at his entrance shoving himself in. Sasuke screamed loud the gag was now soaked in saliva and some blood. Naruto pounded in to him worse than Itachi if that was possible. Blood started to run down his pale legs Naruto didn't even listen to his cries of pain. It went on like that for most of the night over and over till Sasuke was completely broken.

"Alright now get out of here my parents are sleeping." Sasuke couldn't move Naruto had already removed all the rope but the pain was too much for him. He just lay there tears ran fast down his face; he felt Naruto shaking him but he just couldn't get up. "Sasuke you okay?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. He felt a towel wiping the blood off his legs then he felt Naruto putting his clothes back on still feeling blood soaking through the cloth. Sasuke felt a new wave of tears coming on Naruto was probably going to tell everyone how he was crying like a stupid baby that just made him feel so much worse. He felt himself being picked up again and carried through the house he was apparently in. It was big. The next thing he felt was being put in a car and someone started the engine driving away.

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was laying on the couch in his living room. He tried to pull himself up but pain shot through his whole body. He curled up on his side putting his head in the pillow. He heard a door open down the hall and someone walk into the room.

"What the hell Sasuke!" It was Itachi. "You disappear all night and now you decide to come back." "What is.." he stopped. He saw tears running down his face and his clothes were soaked in blood. "Oh god what happened." he walked over to him bending down next to him. Sasuke turned his face away in shame. He felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder rubbing him gently. "Who did this?" he was enraged how dare someone do this do his little brother. Sasuke was shaking in so much pain. "Hey, hey it's not your fault Sasuke. Hang on a minute."

Itachi walked into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet and getting out some pain killers and a sedative. Then he took a large washcloth and small bucket of warm water walking back out into the living room. He set the stuff on a table and went in the kitchen getting Sasuke some drinking water. He got back and got Sasuke to take his shirt off he was still shaking badly. He wiped up most of the blood and put bandages over the cuts. It was harder to get his pants off Sasuke was more than terrified. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke was still bleeding from his ass it wasn't slowing Itachi was getting worried at how pale Sasuke was. After cleaning him up the best he could he gave him some painkillers and got him to drink some water. He wrapped him in a thick blanket bringing him back to his room to sleep.

**What do you think? Im such a sadist...**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi was worried, Sasuke had been absent for four days already and today was the end of day five. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong; he knew he wasn't allowed but maybe Itachi would be in a better mood today. So after school Kakashi got into his car and drove back to Sasuke's house. He walked up to the front door knocking a few times, he heard movement behind the door. It opened and Itachi stuck his head out.

"I know you don't want me here but I need to talk to Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "You can see him but he won't be doing much talking." "What do you mean?" "He was attacked and beat up real bad and raped. He hasn't said more than two words all week." "What...are you sure?" "Of course I am I'm no idiot!" "Sorry, it's just I was supirsed Sasuke's really strong how can go down so esiliy." "I don't know...he keeps muttering nonsense. "Naruto stop." "Wait Naruto? Oh shit!" "Wait what is it?" "Naruto's a kid in Sasuke's class; he loves to mess with him." "You think..." "Yes." Itachi sat down on the couch putting his face in his hands. "Hey, Itachi it's not your fault. Sasuke's just an unlucky guy." "Come on, you want to see him right?"

Itachi got back up walking over to Sasuke's room opening the door slowing then walking in he motioned for Kakashi to follow him. Sasuke was completely under the blanket only some of his hair was sticking out and he was on his side facing the room.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered sitting next to him rubbing his shoulder. "Sasuke, Kakashi wants to see you." he still didn't move. Itachi pulled the blanket down so his head was uncovered Sasuke's eyes were half open just staring into space. Kakashi was heartbroken at the sight he didn't expect the trauma to be so severe. Sasuke looked up at Itachi. Itachi pointed to Kakashi. Sasuke looked terrified, Itachi sighed again. "He's upset." "Is he scared of me?" "No idea." "Sasuke can you please talk." Sasuke shook his head. "Y..your...mad?" his voice was so soft it was hard to hear. "No, Sasuke I'm not mad at all." Sasuke tried to sit up but failing miserably. "Don't push yourself." Kakashi Said softly. "Can you tell me who hurt you?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Was it Naruto? It's okay you can tell me I won't get mad."

"Na..Naruto...he..." tears started running down Sasuke's face. "Shh, it's okay now no ones going to hurt you anymore." Sasuke started shaking again gripping Kakashi tightly.

Today was Friday so Kakashi Stayed with Sasuke. He was in a severe amount of pain and it wasn't healing for some reason. Itachi hadn't taken him to a doctor so they didn't know if there was any internal damage. Kakashi kept trying to convince Itachi to take Sasuke to a hospital but it wasn't going to well. By the next day Kakashi was still there Sasuke refused to let him leave; but he was fine with that. Sasuke found it much easier to sleep when Kakashi was there.

They got to the hospital Saturday afternoon after finally convincing Itachi to go. He was refusing because he said all they'll give him is more bad news. After sitting in the waiting room for a half hour the same doctor that worked on him last time came out.

"That was fast." Kakashi stated. "were not done, he's really upset and not cooperating. I need one of you to calm him down." "Kakashi you do it." "What? but your his brother." "He doesn't trust me, you calm him down much better than me." "OK."

Kakashi followed Tsunade into the examination room Sasuke was sitting on the table completely terrified. Kakashi walked over to him giving him a gentle hug trying to get him to calm down, he was shaking bad.

"Sasuke you need to calm down and let the doctor check you." That just made him shake more. "N..no...I can't." "Dr. Tsunade can you tell me what you need to do maybe that will calm him down." "We need to check his wounds and do an x-ray than treat any internal injurys and do a rape test." "See, Sasuke it's only a few things you need to relax shes not going to hurt you." "yeah. I don't bite." She said trying to calm him down. Sasuke just burried his head deeper into Kakashi's arm. "You know if he won't cooperate were going to use force." Tsunade whispered in Kakashi's ear so Sasuke couldn't hear him. "I know. He's just so upset I've never seen him like this before."

After a while they finally finished and Sasuke was fast asleep in a hospital bed; he had been given a lot of medication to calm him down and relive pain. Kakashi and Itachi were waiting with him incase he woke up. Tsunade came back in later with some papers in her hand.

"How's he doing?" "He hasn't woken up yet." Kakashi said. "I got some of the test results back." "Already?" "Yeah, things are fast these days." "So what are they?" "We found Naruto's DNA on him like you said but that wasn't all." "What do you mean?" Kakashi was confused. "We also found Itachi's on him too." "Itachi what you do to him?" "Nothing..." "That's a lie and you know it." Kakashi said angrily. "You had sex with Sasuke didn't you? And you thought no one would find out! I'm sure he wasn't even willing, you bastard how can you do that!" "I..don't know..." "Itachi you know your going to have to be charged for this." "Wait. Look I've been trying to change I haven't done anything to him in a while." "The DNA's very recent." "The last time was a week ago. I promised I'd never do anything to hurt him again." "That's not enough I'm sorry Itachi. I'm going to have to call the police for child abuse." Tsunade said sadly. "No! Please I'm going to change!" Itachi sighed getting up. "Kakashi, when he gets better please let him live with you." Kakashi nodded.

**Should Itachi go to jail or will he change? I want my loving readers to tell me :) your choice put it in a review... **


	8. Chapter 8

It was now two months later and a lot had happened. Itachi was in prison on a 10 year sentence the court was not very forgiving at all. Sasuke was now living with Kakashi and having a much better life. But his mental condition was still bad he rarely left his room he was so traumatized Kakashi was very worried, he refused to eat or leave the house. He only gotten slightly better he was now talking again he had not spoken for a month which really concerned the doctors. Kakashi still had to go to work he didn't like leaving Sasuke by himself everyday. Naruto had only gotten house arrest he could only go to school or doctor appointments. Or else he would go to jail, he only got this because his very wealthy parents payed for everything which angered Kakashi greatly.

Kakashi sat at his desk grading papers just forgetting about everything else. The morning bell surprised him he looked up and people were already coming in. when everyone had gotten seated he stood up ready to teach another pointless lesson.

Naruto walked into his first hour English, Kakashi had already started. "Nice of you to join us Naruto." Kakashi said obviously annoyed. "I'm sorry I'm late." Naruto said automatcily. "Where were you?" "That's none of your busniess." "You know I don't have to let you in if your late you can just go to the office now." "Why are you always picking on me! I never did anything!" He saw the look Kakashi gave him. "Oh, is this about Sasuke? He's the reason I'm in this mess." "Naruto. Leave. Now."

"That was fun Kakashi he kept screaming for me to stop but I never listened you should have seen him he was crying like a little bitch." "Get out now! or you'll be suspended!" "Like that'll make it worse. Fine I'm leaving." Kakashi was enraged the other students just witnessed the whole thing were to scared to speak.

After he got home Kakashi went into the kitchen and started looking for something to make for dinner. He found some canned soup so he put that on the oven and went to his room and changed into some jeans and a t shirt. The food was done by then so he put it into two bowels and left it out to cool. He went over to Sasuke's room knocking softly then opening the door.

"Sasuke dinner's ready." Kakashi told him the room was dark Sasuke never turned the lights on and he was sitting at his desk writing into a notebook. "What is it?" He said quietly. "Chicken noddle soup." "I'm not hungry." Kakashi sighed and walked over to him. "Sasuke, your never hungry. Are you trying to starve yourself or something?" "No." He said closing the book. "Then just come out and sit with me." "I can't." "You have plans or something?" "I can't walk, I'll fall down or something stupid." "The doctor said you need exercise." "I don't care what the doctor said!"

Kakashi studied Sasuke's face there was so much pain and anger he was more than frustrated. Sasuke spun his chair around do he was facing the unmade bed in the corner. He got up and started walking towards it his legs were shaky and weak he couldn't hold his body weight even thought he was way too light. He sat down on the bed ignoring Kakashi standing there. Kakashi looked at him sadly then left.

**Hi im back :) I was working at a sleep away camp for two weeks with no internet it was very difficult :) so I hope you like this chapter I think its boring though...**


	9. Chapter 9

_His head was pounding the headache was killing him as he heard his father and Itachi arguing once again. It was a never ending battle between the two of them. This time it was about what college Itachi would attend. Sasuke stayed up in his room hiding under the covers, what else could an eight year old do. Everything finally quieted down and Sasuke heard two doors slam. He flinched at the loudness._

_Now a few months later Sasuke was walking through the house his ninth birthday had just been a few weeks before. He was tired from a long day at school and just wanted to go lie down. As he walked into the living room he smelt something funny he realized what it was and he took off running towards its source. Both his parents were lying on the floor dead both had been shot in the head. They probably died almost instantly; Sasuke looked up to see Itachi sitting on the couch behind the scene twirling the gun in his hand, which was obviously the murder weapon. " Itachi…what did you do?" Sasuke asked softly. "Are you fucking mental! What's wrong with you you're going to go to prison for this!" Sasuke shouted enraged at his older brothers stupidity. Itachi smirked; "That's why were not going to tell anyone about this now are we Sasuke?" He said in barley a whisper pointing the gun at his little brother's head. Sasuke heard every word and nodded. "Good. Now your going to tell the police you came home from school and found them like this ok?" Sasuke nodded to scarred to not obey Itachi was still pointing the gun at him._

_It was later and Sasuke was sitting in the soft spinning chairs in the police station staring at his feet hanging a foot above the ground. One of the detectives walked in looking at him with pity. He sat down in the chair in front of Sasuke. "Ok, Sasuke Can you answer a few questions for me?" Sasuke nodded. "When did you find your parents?" Sasuke made his voice sound shaky and scared to fool the police. "When I got home…I went into the living room and they…were just laying there dead…" "Was anyone else home?" "At first I thought it was empty and then I found Itachi unconcess by the stairs. I thought he was dead too but he was breathing." "When did Itachi wake up?" "He didn't…I called 911 and they took him to the hospital. Is he okay?" "Yeah he resting he doesn't remember much of what happened." "I should tell them I'm safe here then I won't have Itachi find me." Sasuke thought. "Is that all you can tell me Sasuke?" Sasuke panicked for a second but then whispered a yes and his chance of getting away left him._

"_I'm sorry mom…" Sasuke looked at the two black caskets that were holding his parents. They were now sitting in the funeral audience listening to a boring preacher listen about how great people his parents were. He never said anything about how his dad hit him when he got bad grades or his mom staying out getting drunk or dad screaming at Itachi how ungrateful he was; no just the good things, he guessed when you die their only supposed to remember the good things but Sasuke couldn't think of many good things. His mom was nice and made sweets with him and helped him with his homework and other things. But he couldn't think of a single thing he would miss his dad for, oh well good rithens. Sasuke turned around in his seat looking at the other people in the audience they were surrounded by a bunch of their crying idiotic relatives and to Sasuke it was quite annoying. He looked up at Itachi who was staring at the preacher with a solemn face probably not even listening to anything he was saying. He wondered how he had the nerve to do it. With the chance of being caught and everything it amazed Sasuke to no end. He looked back at the caskets holding the two people who gave him life wondering what the rest of his life will be like._

Im back! Was I missed? yeah I know pretty depressing chapter for my return. I now have this 1999 make computer that works awesome. My friend gave it to me no charge. But the screen is only like two years old and I have to get used to this bulky keyboard. Im so used to my laptop. Anyway I have a whole new outlook on this story and my others I cant wait to get back into writing mode!


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke opened his eyes tears streaming down his face it was around four in the morning and he had just woken up from another nightmare. The pain wasn't going away and today was the day Kakashi had wanted him to go back to school. It had been three months since it happened and Sasuke wasn't getting any better mentally. He slid his legs over the bed and walked out of his room in the dark hallway and into the bathroom. He turned the light on but immediately shut his eyes from the brightness. Once he got used to the light he opened his eyes seeing himself in the mirror. He was pale and thin and had dark circles under his eyes his face was still wet from crying. He opened the medicine cabinet looking through stuff he saw Kakashi's razors laying there. He picked one up shutting the small door he looked at it the metal shiny and fresh. Sasuke pressed the cool metal down on the back of his wrist sliding slightly he saw blood and immediately pulled it away what was he thinking! He cursed quietly it was barley even a cut it could be mistaken for a scratch he brought the metal up to his skin again doing the same but only for a second longer he had gotten scared again and pulled away. Sasuke shut his eyes and brought the razor across his pale wrist he felt happy the pain had faded away for a moment but came back right away. He looked at his slightly bleeding wrist and took the razor dragging it deeper around the same area making the blood spill faster. He started cutting faster till he could no longer see the lines, only the blood covering them. When Sasuke started to feel lightheaded he stopped and cleaned of the razor in the sink leaving nothing on it. He also put his abused wrist under the cold water of the sink washing away the access blood. After it was mostly cleaned he took off his dirty clothes and got in the shower his wrist starting to bleed again. Once the warm water was spraying on him he started to clean himself thoroughly, he hadn't had a very good shower in a long time. Sasuke stayed in there awhile until he felt ready to get out. He pulled open the shower curtain the slightly colder air of the bathroom hitting him, even though he knew the rest of the house was freezing compared to this. Taking a towel of the rack Sasuke started to dry himself careful not to get any blood on the towel. Then he got out the first aid kit taking out some bandages and antiseptic wipes to stop infection. Once he finished mending his arm he wrapped the towel around his waist it fell a little below his knees. Sasuke opened the door to the dark hallway the cold air hit him hard making the boy shiver; he turned the bathroom light off and made his way to his bedroom. When he got in there he flipped a switch turning a small lamp on dimly lighting the small bedroom. He went through his dresser pulling out some clothes and tossing them on his unmade bed. It was almost six am and he knew Kakashi would be up soon.

Itachi heard the alarm sound it woke him up out of the drugged sleep he was in. He was in the prison infirmary he had been beaten up in the courtyard again his body felt heavy from to much sleep. His roommate was intent on raping him in his sleep and his roommate was none other then his cousin Marada. The man had molested Itachi when he was a little kid unknown to his parents. When he had first gotten there he didn't recognize the man but after a few days it came to him. So Itachi could no longer sleep peacefully when his roommate was there which was almost all the time. Itachi had made a few friends there and wasn't so lonely anymore. There was Deidara, Kisame, Pain, and a few others. He still hated it here and wanted to get out badly he had only been there a month and he was already sick of it. He wanted Sasuke, he missed him the most and Kakashi took him away. Itachi pushed himself up on the bed his body was sore and weak and he could no longer overpower anyone like he could with Sasuke. The doctor walked in and came over to him telling him he could go back to his cell. There was two guards standing there waiting they threw the uniform at Itachi and told him to get dressed. He clumsily got up pulling on the dark pants and shirt and tying his shoes and then they left. Once they got to his cell they opened the door and let him in slamming it behind him, Itachi sighed the room was empty he walked over to his bed and sat down and taking of his shoes then laying down still tired and he fell asleep.

When he woke up later the room was dark he looked at the clock it was around four in the morning. It was cold he shivered and then realized someone had undressed him he was also laying on top of the think blanket so he was even more freezing. He tried looking for his clothes but they were gone he heard laughing and he looked up it was Marada leaning on the other wall he had Itachi's clothes in his hand. "Give those back bastard." Itachi growled. "You're not very threatening you know Itachi." Marada walked towards him Itachi tried to get away but he was held down as Marada raped him. His screams filled the block but no one cared now he knew how Sasuke felt.

Sasuke slowly followed behind Kakashi as they walked through the school his head was down and he was exhausted. Once they entered the classroom Kakashi looked at him worried. "What's wrong? You were fine yesterday." "I'm fine" Sasuke whispered his voice was so soft. His eyes were watering it looked like he was going to cry. Kakashi went over to him hugging him Sasuke tensed then relaxed; he could feel Sasuke's tears soak his shirt. He held the shaking boy tighter, "shh Sasuke it's okay." That only made him cry harder. Kakashi was so saddened by this Sasuke used to be so strong this was Naruto's fault he thought angrily. By the time Sasuke calmed down class was going to start within a few minutes. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Kakashi asked again. Sasuke looked slightly annoyed but muttered no. "Alright if your sure, go find a seat." He told Sasuke. He wandered around the classroom looking for a good seat he ended up in the back by the window so no one would bother him, hopefully. The bell rang with made him jump he wasn't used to school anymore. People started to walk in they immediately saw Sasuke they started whispering to each other but Sasuke ignored them a few minutes later the bell rang again and everyone was in their seats no on wanted to sit near Sasuke so all the desks were full except the ones around him. Kakashi started the lesson but no one was paying attention they were all whispering and looking around the room and texting. Naruto came in late again, which annoyed Kakashi greatly. "Why are you late Naruto?" "Because I hate this class." "You need it to graduate." "That's the only reason I'm here." "Fine take a seat." Naruto looked at his friends all the seats there were taken every except. "You got to be fucking kidding me." He growled. Sasuke looked up as Naruto walked up to the desk next to him sitting down glaring at his friends that didn't save him a seat. Sasuke was having a silent panic attack he knew Naruto was in this class but he didn't think the bastard would sit next to him.

The rest of the day went by slowly by lunch everyone knew he was back even the teachers were talking about him. Sasuke walked into the cafeteria he had considered eating lunch with Kakashi but decided he was not that desperate. He would have eaten outside but it was to cold and he didn't want to get sick. So he sat down at an empty table and open the lunch Kakashi had made for him. There was a sandwich, chips, a water bottle and his medicine he had to take something three times a day he didn't know what they were for but he didn't complain they made him feel better. He swallowd them with some water and then started to eat the sandwich. He saw Naruto and his friends' walk up to him and they all stood in front of him trying to look intimidating. Naruto took a seat in front of him and said in the nicest voice "I want to apologize Sasuke I should have never done anything to you." "That's total shit what do you want homo?" The last thing he saw was Naruto's face before everything went black.

So review or else ok? That was fun to write but I rather be sleeping I am so sick right now I can't even stand up. It sucks I think I got from my friend who is a walking desise. Note to self never accept food from a sick person even if it is chocolate chip cookies and you have no lunch! :(


	11. Chapter 11

So everyone who review chapter 10 you guys made my day :) I was so miserable and then reading those reviews made me feel worth something thank you so much! This chapter is for you guys!

Alli444

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's sleeping form, they were in the hospital again Naruto had attacked Sasuke and beat him really badly. Tsunade came back in fixing some things and giving him some more painkillers.

"You know Kakashi, I don't think it's good for Sasuke to go to that school anymore if this is going to happen." "I was thinking about that to but I want to be close to Sasuke in case anything happens." "Then maybe you should consider homeschooling?" Tsunade asked. "No way. He'll lock himself up in his room all day and not even come out he needs some human interaction." Sasuke stirred a little in his unconscious state but didn't wake up. "I'll think about it." Kakashi said. "Well you need to think quick before the kid kills himself." "What are you talking about?" "I found cuts on his wrist when I was examining him…" "What? Sasuke would never do that he's not that miserable is he?" "I'm not sure. But the only ones I found were very fresh he probably did that last night or this morning but it seems it was the first time he ever attempted that." "How do you know that? He could have hidden the other ones better!" Kakashi yelled. "Look I know your upset but im a doctor I know what I'm saying I looked everywhere possible for any other cuts and found none." Kakashi sat down frustrated. "He needs help. More then you're giving him." Kakashi sighed. "I know…I'll do something about this."

Sasuke opened his eyes the room was bright so he squinted he saw two figures near him. He tried to sit up but his arms gave out and he collapsed back on the bed. He heard voices and someone footsteps walking over to him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" It was Kakashi. "What happened." Sasuke groaned. "Naruto he uh…" "Whatever I don't really care when can I get out of here." "In a few days. Maybe" It was Tsunade who said this. "What?" "I feel fine its just a few bruises." "I'm not talking about that Sasuke I'm talking about those cuts on you wrists." "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said a little to quickly. "Sasuke…" Kakashi said worried. "I'm fine. You guys are paranoid." "Sasuke your going to talk to a psychiatrist tomorrow so you can feel better." Tsunade said looking concerned. "I don't need a stupid doctor to tell me what's wrong with me!" Sasuke shouted. Tsunade and Kakashi sighed at the same time. "You don't have a choice now you should go back to sleep your exhausted." Kakashi said.

Sasuke sat up glaring at both of them then before he could react Sasuke punched Kakashi in the face. Hard. Blood was dripping from Kakashi's mouth. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arms slamming him down on the bed and hitting a pressure point to knock him out. He fell limp in her arms to tired to fight it. She let go and stood up helping Kakashi with his new injury. After that he left and said he'd be back in two to three days.

REVIEW! So you people like? I know im tourting sasuke but ive experimented with cutting as well…not the high point in my life. So anyway review review review! Review or no chapter and you don't get to see Kakashi's mystery vacation!


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi looked around the small room he was in, it had taken him a day to get here and he hoped it was worth it. He sighed leaning back in the hard metal chair. Then the door open and the guards opened the door brining Itachi in. Kakashi stared he looked nothing like he did three months ago; he was very pale with dark circles under is dead looking eyes his uniform was way to big he had lost so much weight and he saw he had bruises on his face they looked painful. Itachi walked towards him limping then sitting down his hands were chained together with handcuffs.

"Why are you here?" His voice was raspy and soft he started coughing hard. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "No…I can't take it here anymore." There were tears running down his bursed face he was staring at the floor as he talked. Kakashi got up walking over to him sitting down next to him rubbing his back He felt Itachi lean into him sobbing into his chest. This was not what Kakashi expected he thought Itachi would be the same bastard he was with Sasuke but it looked like this place broke him down. When he had calmed down a bit he could feel him falling asleep. "Hey! Wake up you can't go to sleep here." Itachi looked ready to cry again. "H..hows Sas…uke?" "He's not doing to well." Kakashi said quietly. "w..why I th..ought he was bet..ter now?" "He was cutting himself." "oh…" "Has he ever done that before?" "No…never th..at I know of." "Well I'm not sure what to do that's why I'm here. I need your advice." Itachi managed to smile at the comment. "He hates me." His voice was now raspy again he had calmed down." "I know but what would you do?" "I wouldn't care I'd probably beat him up and rape him." He saw Kakashi's face. "I told you that you wouldn't like my advice." "Yeah so tell me what it's like here." "Well…"

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling of his hospital room Tsunade told him Kakashi would be back in a few days and he told him to behave. He remembered punching Kakashi hard in the face and then Tsunade knocked him out. He hoped that punch hurt because he was so angry with him right now for leaving him here. But he did wonder where Kakashi went he was curious; when he asked Tsunade she said she didn't know which only frustrated Sasuke more. The door opened and Sasuke saw two people walk in.

"How are you feeling today." Tsunade asked him. Sasuke ignored her hoping she'd leave. "This is Rin she's going to talk to you a little okay." "No" The other women walked over to him she had red hair and bright eyes. "I'll leave you alone." Tsunade said leaving. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sasuke ignored her. "I hear your living with Kakashi. He's an old friend of mine." "He's an idiot." Sasuke muttered. "I think he cares about you a lot that's why he seems so annoying." Sasuke was silent. "Tsunade told me you cut yourself." He still didn't respond. "Can you tell me why you did that?"

Sasuke turned himself over in his bed so he was no longer facing Rin now he was facing the wall with his eyes shut tight.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? She asked worried. "Go away." "Sasuke you can tell me if something's wrong you know that." "There's nothing I want to talk to you about!" He yelled angrily. "I just want to help you." Sasuke was silent again. She kept trying to get him to talk but he wasn't saying a word.

She walked over to the other side of the bed that Sasuke was facing and tried to talk to him again. It looked like he was asleep but when she shook him he opened his eyes he sat up leaning against the pillow. She sighed sitting down in the chair near him giving up if she left Tsunade would just make her try again apparently she had treated this kid many times. She looked back at him he was shivering and he looked like he was crying.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" "I..it h..urts" He said pulling the blanket against him tighter. "I'll go get Tsunade." She said quietly leaving. Sasuke started shaking harder he felt like his chest was on fire and he couldn't breathe. He started coughing hard. He tried to get out of the bed but he fell and hit the floor hard. That only made the burning pain worse and he realized he was coughing up blood this made him panic more and he felt dizzy. He heard Tsunade come in and she was shaking him trying to get him to talk to him but he passed out before she could get him to talk.

Tsunade felt him go limp in her arms, which worried her greatly. "Sasuke!" He didn't respond. She immediately called for him to be taken in for surgery he had coughed up way too much blood for her liking. His body was burning and this scared her he seemed fine a few minutes ago. Once they got a stretcher she got him up on it and immediately took him away.

Kakashi walked through the hospital he had just got back and was going to see Sasuke when he got to his room it was empty. He went to the front desk and asked where he was and they told him he was in the ICU and couldn't have any visitor. He immediately went to find Tsunade she was in her office on the computer.

"Oh Kakashi your back." She said kindly. "Why's Sasuke in intensive care? I thought he was fine!" "Oh yeah we overlooked some things on the examination and it seemed to be a problem." "What kind of things." "Well he had some broken ribs and one of them was digging into his lungs making it hard to breathe so we had to do some minor surgery on that but he's recovering fine." "Can I see him?" "Of course."

He followed her out of the room down the busy hallways into the ICU hallways, which were slightly less crowded. She went through a few more doors and finally they were in Sasuke's room. Kakashi sighed at the sight of him he walked over to him looking him over. He looked worse then a few days ago he was pale and his face was flushed with fever. He also had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. There was a soft beeping from the heart monitor he looked over at the machine that only medical people understand. But he could understand some things like his tempeture was 103.2, which was not good at all, and his heart rate was below average and a few other things.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kakashi asked quietly. "He should be." "That's good…" "How was Itachi?" "He was so different…the place completely broke him." "I thought I'd be angry at him but he was just so upset he started crying." "Guess there taking advantage of him." Tsunade said with no emotion. "Yeah…he told me his roommate raped him." "That's not surprising." "I know but he also said that it's his cousin." "That's kind of weird. But you never know what there going to do." "Yeah…" Kakashi sighed. "I hope Sasuke wakes up soon."

**Ok so if you guys love me review if you guys hate me review if you have no opinion of me review! Maybe ill start updating every day if you lucky :) so what do you think of this chapter? I thought it was boring but you tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Or you can pm me if you're embarrassed just kidding…. I think ill go eat something unhealthy now. Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke had woken up a few days ago and now he barley talked Kakashi was worried he looked sad all the time. Today they were leaving the hospital and Kakashi was packing Sasuke's things while Tsunade did a last minute check up to make sure everything was okay. They entered the room Sasuke sat down on a chair looking at the ground. Tsunade asked Kakashi to talk to her in the hall a minute.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked quietly. "He's depressed." "What? No he's not he's having a hard time because of his brother." "Kakashi he has almost every symptom in the book! You want to see what he did to his wrists!" She sighed. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked glancing at the door. "Yes, I want you to watch him carefully from now on." "But I've been doing that." "Then you're not doing enough." She said bitterly. "If you want to keep him in your custody you better start doing a better job!" "Fine!" He whispered angrily not wanting Sasuke to hear. "Kakashi one more thing." "What!" "He's only 15 he doesn't know any better don't get mad at him." She said sadly. "Yeah…I know."

He opened the door to the room telling Sasuke they were going. The boy got up slowly walking out of the room. Kakashi shut the door and the two left after Tsunade talked to them and said she was coming over to check up on him in a few days. Once they were outside the cold air hit them in full force Sasuke was shivering badly he was freezing. Kakashi felt bad .He forgot to bring Sasuke a jacket. They were walking down the busy path towards the parking lot. Someone knocked into Sasuke knocking him down

"Watch were your going kid!" The man said angrily kicking Sasuke in the ribs. "Hey! Get away from him!" Kakashi shoved the man away cursing quietly. Kakashi looked at Sasuke he was shaking badly he looked terrified. Kakashi knelt down next to him gently rubbing his back and getting him to stand back up and they walked back to the car. Kakashi opened the back door so Sasuke could lie down. He had put some blankets and a pillow so Sasuke could rest. The hospital was not close to their house and it was a long ride back.

When they got back Kakashi brought Sasuke straight to his room he carried him because he had fallen asleep in the car and he didn't want to wake him up. He took Sasuke's shoes of first then his shirt there was a dark buries where that man had kicked him there were some fainter bruises and scratches around it. Then he pulled down his pants gently so not to wake him, he left his boxers on and went over to the dresser taking out some warm pajamas for him. He took out a dark blue long sleeved shirt and some thick back sweatpants he went back over to Sasuke carfully getting the shirt over his head and his arms into it. It was loose on him; Kakashi was very worried about Sasuke's weight. He was way to light and getting him to eat was almost impossible. Then he got the sweat pants on then pulling some thick blankets over him he left the door open incase Sasuke woke up.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to loud coughing from the other room he got up slowly sleepily walking across the hall opening the door. Sasuke was shaking he looked liked he was in pain. That immediately woke him up he rushed over to him putting his hand on his forehead it was burning. He sat down on the bed gently rubbing the child's back trying to calm him down. After a while Kakashi layed down next to him falling asleep. When he woke up Sasuke was curled up into him still shivering Kakashi gently held him for a while until he got up to make something to eat.

Kakashi walked back into Sasuke's bedroom with some warm soup and some other things he had some water for his fever and a thermometer. He pulled up a chair next to his bed putting his hand on his forehead again it was still burning. Kakashi was angry he was probably sick from being outside yesterday. He slid the thermometer into his mouth Sasuke didn't stir, after a few minutes it beeped softly and Kakashi took it out it read 104.3. Sasuke whimpered in his sleep it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Kakashi went into the bathroom taking out a washcloth and poring cold water on it then he ringed it out and brought it back to Sasuke gently wiping his sweaty face. He heard Sasuke sigh. He left the cloth on his head it was covering his forehead and eyes and he picked up the water bottle. Then Kakashi tilted Sasuke's head back getting him to drink the water. It wasn't working that well because the water kept running down the side of his face, he needed to wake him up so he could get some food and water in him.

Kakashi shook him gently softly calling his name once he was awake Sasuke looked very confused. "Hey, Sasuke how are you feeling?" "W..what h..append?" "You got sick, you have a high fever." "I..it h..hu..rts." "I know, you have to eat something though." Sasuke was shivering Kakashi could see tears running down his face. "Shh Sasuke please don't cry your going to be fine." "S..so c..cold" Sasuke whispered. Kakashi gently brushed the dark hair out of Sasuke's face his skin was burning. "I'm going to call Tsunade, okay Sasuke?" He didn't respond he just lay there shivering badly.

_**Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi was sitting next to Sasuke while Tsunade examined him, he wasn't very aware because of his fever. "Sasuke can you tell me your symptoms?" She asked him. Sasuke looked up at her and tried to speak but it just resulted in more coughing. "Hey Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said softly rubbing his back. "I'm going to write a prescription for him okay?" "Yeah sure." The two adults walked out into the living room. While Tsunade wrote the prescription Kakashi went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and walking back out. "Kakashi?" "Hm?" "He's sick because he has a very weak immune system." "That's why most people get sick isn't it?" "Yes it's because lack of proper nutrition and sleep and physical activity." "Yeah, Sasuke hasn't gotten much of that." "Well he needs to start. When he gets better take him out go on walks make him eat and make sure he sleeps at normal times." "That's a lot harder then it sounds." "Then you don't want custody of him?" "No I do! But I don't know why he's so cold."

They looked up they heard coughing from the other room. Tsunade sighed getting up and handing Kakashi the prescription. "Try to get that filled today." She said. "Yeah." They looked over the coughing was getting too loud. Tsunade quickly walked over to Sasuke's room opening the door. Kakashi followed behind her. Sasuke was coughing up more blood and he was shaking even more. Tsunade pushed him on to his stomach until the coughing died down. Now they could just hear his heavy breathing. "Kakashi give me your water." He handed it to her and she got Sasuke to drink it. His eyes were glazed over and he was soaked in sweat. Tsunade gently pulled his body up so his head was resting on the pillow then she covered him with the sheet. "When he wakes up make sure he takes a bath and eats something." "Okay." Sasuke was now fast asleep.

After about a week Sasuke was doing better and had to go back to work. He and Sasuke were sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon and toast. Sasuke's eating habits were getting much better, he now ate 2-3 meals a day and he and Kakashi would go to the park and Sasuke was looking better. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the nights completely delirious he still had a lot of nightmares.

"Sasuke are you sure your going to be fine by yourself?" "Yes mother." Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke loved spending his days finding things to tease Kakashi about. When he was bored he would go through his stuff and look at old pictures and stuff and laugh at him about how weird he looked. Kakashi didn't mind as long as Sasuke was not depressed he could tease him as much as he wanted. Kakashi finished his food and cleaned his plate in the sink then getting his bag and saying bye to Sasuke. "I'll be back later, remember to do some work." "Yeah sure." Then Kakashi left.

Kakashi left the house walking down the stairs of the apartment to his car. He got in and turned it on driving away. He was completely unaware of the person sitting outside his house watching his every move.

_**Review this ridiculously short chapter or else I will hunt you down and squeeze your neck until it turns purple and burst into flames! Just kidding…maybe**_


	15. Chapter 15

When Kakashi was out of sight the car traveled closer to the house. The man smirked this was going to be easy. He heard his phone ring he sighed picking it up.

"What!" He growled angrily into the phone. "Where are you?" "He's finally alone." "Really?" The voice sounded surprised. "Yes Kabuto now we should get on with things." "Yeah when do you want to do it?" "Right now." "I know that! But when can we?" "In a few days I need to make sure he leaves and comes back the same time every day." "Just don't get caught. Orochimaru." "Yeah I know."

Sasuke was washing his breakfast dishes when he was done he went into Kakashi's room he turned on the computer and played some games for a while. He got bored very easily he got off and went into the living room he lay down on the couch and started reading a book he got at the library the other day. Slowly he started falling asleep and he finally put his book down and curled up under a blanket on the couch and fell asleep.

Kakashi unlocked the door and walked in the living room he saw immedilty that Sasuke was asleep. He was so cute when he was like that Kakashi smiled. He went over to him and picked him up and brought him into his room. Then he set him down on the bed and cover him up. He heard his phone ring loudly Sasuke groaned starting to wake up, Kakashi ran out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"Hello?" "Hey Kakashi it's Rin." "Oh hey! It's been a while." "Yeah I know." "Do you want come over here so we could talk?" "Sure. I'm near by I'll see you soon." "Okay bye."

He wondered what she wanted to talk about maybe she just missed him. He went into his room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. And then went back out just as he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and there was Rin and of course Obito was standing behind her with an annoying grin on his face.

"You had to bring him…" Kakshi said sounding upset but she knew he was teasing. "Come on Kakashi don't be so mean!" Obito yelled. "Quiet down idiot!" Rin elbowed him in the stomach. They both came in and Kakashi shut the door behind them. Then they went over to the couches and sat down starting to talk.

"So can you please explain to me how he ended up coming along?" "Well he called me right after I called you and I told him I was coming here so of course he wanted to come along." "It figures." Kakashi muttered. "Don't be so cold Kakashi." Obito said smiling. "So what have you been doing Obito?" Kakashi asked. "What do you mean?" "Do you even have a job?" "Of course I do!" He said his face flushed. "How's Sasuke?" Rin asked Kakashi. "He's doing better." "Hey you mean Sasuke Uchiha?" Obito asked. "Yes who else would I mean." Kakashi said bored. "Well I don't know. Geez I haven't seen him since his parent's funeral. He was the most depressing kid I'd ever met. Always covered in bruises." Kakashi looked up. "What?" "What I don't like visiting my family none of them like me they think I'm high maintenance!" "No that's not what I mean why was he bruised?" "Oh that I don't know his childhood was kind of rough his father was a strict man." "Oh…" So he was being abused even before his parents died. Kakashi thought to himself. "Hey so how's the kid doing? He's staying here right?" "Yeah." "Can I see him?" "Maybe some other time." "Why he's my cousin I've haven't seen him in years!" "Obito, Itachi was abusing him that's why he's living here." "That's ridicules! Itachi would never do that! "He's in prison now for physical and sexual abuse against Sasuke." "Damn…" "I know." "Kakashi I thought you said that Minito's son raped him." Rin asked. "Yeah he did Naruto got in a lot of trouble for that but he didn't go to jail because he's so damn rich!" Kakashi said angrily. "What the hell! How come I was never told any of this?" Obito yelled. "Shut up you're going to wake him up." Rin hissed at him.

It was too late that heard another door creak open and Sasuke walked down the hall into the living room. Kakashi saw his face and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry did we wake you up Sasuke?" Rin asked nicely. Sasuke glared at her he looked at Obito who was looking back at him with his bright black orbs but Sasuke's eyes were dark and full of hate. "Sasuke stop giving them death glares and come over here." Kakashi ordered. He did what he was told then he sat down next to Kakashi and pulled the blanket that was on the couch back up around himself leaning slightly on Kakashi. "You guys are so firkin loud what do you have hearing problems or something?" "Sasuke! Don't be so rude to you guests!" "There you guests Kakashi. And I couldn't care less if I hurt their feelings." Sasuke could feel Kakashi's body tense underneath him like he wanted to scream at him for being so disrespectful. "Its okay Kakashi we were being loud and he was trying to sleep it was our fault." "Rin said softly. "So how have you been Sasuke?" Obito asked. "Its so boring here Kakashi has nothing to do here." "Yeah I know Kakashi is like the most boring person I know." "Hey guys I'm right here you know?" The two started laughing at him. While Kakashi muttered something about annoying Uchiha's. "Well I to get going." Rin told them. "Alright see you another time." "Kakashi can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Yeah sure.

"So Sasuke how have you really been? I know there's more to it then boring." Obito said his tone suddenly serious. "Nothing…" "I know what Itachi did to you, why didn't you call me or some other relative?" "They wouldn't believe me." Sasuke muttered. "You know that's not true at all." "Hn" "Hey so Kakashi asked me if I could come over to watch you while he's at work since I don't have much else to do I think it'd be fun." "I don't need a baby sitter." "It not like that it's going to be so fun! We can catch up on things and do anything you want sound like fun?" "No" Obito sighed. "Its not your choice its Kakashi's." "Why does Kakashi want to decide everything for me!" Sasuke said angrily. "He's just worried about you." "I don't care! He should find someone else to bother!"

"Kakashi has he talked to you about Itachi yet?" Rin asked him. "No he can when he wants to." "Its not good to keep everything bottled up." "I know that. I'll try to talk to him." "Alright so I'll see you another time. Okay." "Yeah bye."

Kakashi walked back in the apartment now there were two Uchiha's having a glaring contest at each other. "What happened?" "Sasuke said I'm weak disgrace to Uchiha!" "Its true." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi sighed. "Are you seriously taking a 15 year olds word for it Obito?" "Yeah! Hey where's Rin?" "She left." "Oh crap I need a ride home!" He raced out the door shouting "Bye Sasuke bye Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed again. "Come on Sasuke lets have some dinner."

_**Yeah I know this was my most boring chapter yet…sigh…so now you no who the stalker is all your guesses were very close I think one of you was right. Well maybe if you guys read the story description you would have figured it out. Oh well on to the fun stuff!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke was laying on his stomach on his bed writing in his journal; he had had the thing for years but hadn't written in months. He was so bored everything was the same every day. He wanted to do something but Kakashi was always working and Obito barley came over anymore. He sighed all there was to do was eat and sleep or do the schoolwork Kakashi had brought him but he was never ever going to get that desperate. He glanced out his window the light snow was falling, it was January. His head perked up when he heard the door open, it was probably Kakashi. Maybe he had gotten him something. The door to his room open and Kakashi came in still freezing from the cold.

"Hey Sasuke." "Hi. Did you get me anything?" He asked like a child wanting a parent to buy them a candy or something. "Well…I got you some new medication." Sasuke sighed, the last thing he needed were more drugs. Then Kakashi looked worried. "Wait was I supposed to get you something?" He was clearly panicking to try and remember if he had forgotten something. Sasuke laughed at him. "You didn't for get anything Kakashi. I'm bored out of my mind in this boring house!" Kakashi smirked at him. "Well that's something I cant help you with, you're going to need to find a non destructive way to entertain yourself." "Can I go to the park?" "Only if Obito is with you." "How come you don't trust me!"? "I just don't want anything to happen, you better deal with it or you'll have to stay here all the time." "I already do that." Sasuke muttered. "I don't have time to deal with your complaints right now. Just handle it yourself." He said leaving.

The next day when Sasuke was sure no one was around he went out he walked around town a bit and went to the park to look at the frozen lake. It felt so good to have the crisp breeze in his face and being able to stretch his underused legs. It was almost dark out by the time he got back and he was sure Kakashi was furious. He was almost to the front steps when he felt something grab him from behind, he tried to scream but a cold hand covered his mouth tight and he felt something wet on his face he took a sharp breath in but then he felt extremely tired everything was fading fast. He could hear a distant voice in his ear before he passed out.

_**I know short chapter. You guys should check out my new story I just put on. It's a Minato Kakashi Parental fic. With of course lots of torture. **_


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Sasuke saw when he woke up was darkness. The first thing he felt was the cold floor and the rope tied tightly around his wrists and ankles. Sasuke looked up he heard someone coming. The door opened and a man with silver hair and glasses came in they kind of looked like Kakashi, but they weren't.

"Finally awake huh." He said in a bored tone. "Let me go!" Sasuke growled at him, yanking at the rope restraining him. "Sorry but I cant do that." He said smirking at the child's useless attempts to free himself. The man took out his phone looking at a message on it. "Sorry Sasuke I have to go, I'll come visit you later maybe you'll be nicer then." "Fucking bastard." Sasuke growled as the door closed and was locked. "Wait how did he know my name!" Sasuke thought panicked. He went through their whole conversation and he never once told that bastard his name.

Kakashi was worried; no he was more then worried. He couldn't find Sasuke anywhere he looked all over the house then he called Obito who had no idea where he was. Kakashi was furious Sasuke had probably gone out completely ignoring his orders not to. He left the house getting in the car looking all over town if he could find Sasuke. He was not there. Then he remembered that Sasuke loved to go to the park maybe he was there. When he got there he looked all over the place. It was a big park but Sasuke loved to sit by the lake when they went there. But there was no one there except some homeless man sitting on a bench. Kakashi went over to him.

"Hey have you seen a kid by here today?" The man looked at him. "I've seen tons of kids here today, can you be more specific?" "He had pale skin, black hair, dark grayish eyes, very thin." "Hmm I saw a kid like that, it was right before sundown. I talked to him he told me that he wasn't allowed out of the house, he seemed was really pissed about it." "Did he say where he was going?" "Yeah he was going home. He said he wanted to get there before anyone found out he left." "Okay…thanks." Kakashi said leaving.

When Kakashi got back to his car he sat there for a minute thinking hard. If he had been heading home someone must have stopped him. What if he had been kidnapped? Kakashi headed straight to the police station.

Sasuke looked up, someone had turned the lights on. A man walked down the stairs towards him. He had very pale skin and creepy yellow eyes. Sasuke glared at him.

"It's not nice to stare Sasuke." The man said smirking. "Let me go!" Sasuke yelled louder this time he was obviously even more pissed then the time the freaky glasses guy was there. "That's no fun Sasuke, I finally have you to myself and you don't want to stay." "How do you even know my name?" The man smirked at the question. "I've been watching you for a while Sasuke. I was waiting till you were finally alone and you were stupid enough to sneak out on your own leaving yourself open to me." "You're a fucking stalker!" "That's not very nice." He started to approach Sasuke. The boy struggled to get away. The man kicked him hard in the chest causing him to cough. "My name is Orochimaru, and you are now my slave don't try to escape because your never getting out of here."

_**So now things are moving along. We have lots of things happening in the oncoming chapters. But I need reviews or I wont update, I'll write them and just keep them for my entertainment. :P **_


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke sat in the dark for a long time; he had lost count of the minutes that turned into hours. All he could hear was the pipes in the walls. That Orochimaru guy was creepy as hell itself. He sighed adjusting the rope with not much progress he wasn't really going to try to escape it didn't matter anyway he was just a waste of a human life so Orochimaru wanted screw him over he might as well. He knew he wasn't thinking very positively but he didn't care. He looked up as he heard someone open the door.

Kakashi was having a panic attack they just wanted him sit here and fill out this shitty paperwork who knows what could happen to Sasuke. They told him that they were looking for him but he wasn't sure how good they were looking. When he was finally done they wanted to interview him to make sure that he didn't run away or something.

Sasuke was in pain Orochimaru was beating him hard he never held back once. Sasuke cried out in again as was tossed back on the floor again. He heard the bastard walk over to him he dragged Sasuke over to another part of the room cutting off the rope around his wrists. But he didn't give him any time to move his arms he locked them to the wall with metal restraints. He cut it off his ankles but he left them alone. Then giving Sasuke one last hard kick he left.

Sasuke was shaking the pain was bad and he couldn't handle this kind of pain anymore. His shivering only got worse as it got later the room was freezing and no one seemed to care. He wanted Kakashi he was really the only one who cared and he was so mean to him! He was only trying to help why'd he have to be so stupid! After a while of sitting there he finally started to fall into an uneasy sleep.

There was a loud noise that startled Sasuke. He jumped looking around he realized it was coming from upstairs. How long had he been asleep? He heard someone's heavy footsteps on the stairs and they open the door light shining into the room made Sasuke squint at the brightness.

"Good morning Sasuke." Orochimaru said smirking. The man walked in shutting the door behind him and turning a small light on overhead. "How did you sleep?" He asked while going through some boxes in the corner of the room. "Why the hell would you care?" "Sasuke you need to stop being so rude to people its going to get you in trouble one of these days." He said grinning even more. "I don't care bastard you can go fuck yourself!" "Oh but that's no fun I rather fuck you." "No way you perverted freak."

Orochimaru went over to Sasuke rubbing his face gently making the boy squirm. "Shh you have to be quiet." He whispered, then took out a cloth and stuffed it down Sasukes throat then taking another rag he tied it tightly around Sasuke head covering his mouth. Sasuke tried to scream but it was muffled and no one could hear him. Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru took out a blade. Sasuke was terrified of knifes. Once it got up to his skin he was desperately trying to get away. "Quit moving bitch!" Orochimaru whispered angrily hitting Sasuke in the face hard with the knife in his hand. Sasuke felt blood running down his face where he was hit. He screamed. "No! stop!" Orochimaru smirked the kid was way to easy to break. He seemed to be terrified of knifes, this was going to be fun. He slammed the small blade into the boy's thigh dragging it through. Making Sasuke scream louder into the gag; he pulled it out roughly starting to cut Sasuke's clothes off.

Sasuke could feel the room get even colder he realized that Orochimaru was undressing him. "Stop it!" He screamed but it was inaudible. He kicked helplessly his torture. This only made the pale man laugh at his useless attempts. When he got everything off including his shoes he tossed the useless rags in a corner. Sasuke was crying hard now, he could feel Orochimaru touching him everywhere. It felt disgusting the creepy mans cold hands made their way to his ass, he felt him shove his fingers in. Sasuke sobbed harder shaking, his arms were tied tightly behind him and his leg was bleeding and very painful. Then he felt the rest of his hand enter him all the way. He couldn't take it he was in severe pain; blood was pouring steadily down his thighs. Orochimarus other hand was molesting him and his nails dug into Sasuke's skin leaving bloody trails.

"Your so damn tight Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered slamming his hand deeper in. more streams of blood ran down his legs. Sasuke was shaking so badly now the pain was too much, he felt the mans other hand start to enter him; he furiously tried to fight back but failed miserably. Sasuke felt the other hand was all the way in and Orochimaru was pulling his ass apart, he screamed so loud this time but it was still not heard. His nails dug deep inside of Sasuke causing the boy more pain, the blood flow had gotten heavy and the blood was now pouring down Sasuke's pale legs. His eyes were screwed shut tight as tears soaked his bloody face making the cuts sting, another sob wracked his tortured body.

Sasuke relaxed as he felt Orochimaru's hands leave his body, they were now completely soaked with Sasuke's blood. Sasuke shivered as he felt his body being leaned against the wall Orochimaru gently rubbed his face his hands still soaked in blood getting all over Sasuke's face. This made Sasuke shudder involuntary, more tears ran down his soaked face. Orochimaru pushed his chin up so he could see his face.

"Why the tears, Sasuke?" But of course he couldn't answer because the gag was preventing him. "Did I hurt you?" "Answer me!" He said angrily digging his sharp nails into Sasuke's cheeks. More tears ran down Sasuke's face as he nodded yes. "Good. Now you be a good boy while I'm gone." Orochimaru said smirking at Sasuke's tortured body, and got up quietly leaving. Then the lights turned off again and everything was still and dark. All you could hear was Sasuke's heavy breathing and soft sobs as he sat there alone, blood pooling around his legs.

Kakashi sat on the couch in his living room his head was down and he was exhausted. He had called Tsunade earlier and told her what happened, she had tried to cheer him up by saying that Sasuke was okay and he was going to come back but Kakashi knew she had no faith in her own words. He wiped his eyes again, he couldn't stop crying he didn't know why but he knew something horrible was happening to Sasuke right now.

A boy about 17 years old walked down the stairs into the basement of the house he carried a paper bag with him. He got to the end of the landing and found who he was looking for. Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru had been talking about him for weeks, it was his new obsession. He loved to torture his victims for a long time until they begged to be killed but he still made them suffer by only killing them at the last moment when they were dying anyway. He looked at the kid with pity he looked young Orochimaru said he was 15. Sasuke was covered with giant cuts and bruises covering his whole body, the smell of blood was so strong down here. He walked over to Sasuke kneeling down in front of him gently shaking him awake.

"Sasuke wake up." He whispered softly. The boy groaned opening his eyes he looked completely drained. "Hey I brought you some food." He said softly to the child. Sasuke looked completely terrified of him. The older boy reached up uniting the cloth and getting the gag out of his mouth. "G..go a..a..aw..ay." he was trembling badly it was so cold down here and it seemed that Orochimaru wanted to freeze him as well. "Hey its alright you don't have to be scared of me. Anyway Orochimaru said that he wants you to get some food so you don't die." "N..no! m..a..ke hi..m s..stop!" Sasuke's was soft and raspy. He started coughing hard. "Shh, just calm down." The older boy rubbed Sasuke's back gently. Once he quieted down Sasuke looked at him his dark eyes full of pain. "Who.. ar..e y..you?" He asked softly. "My names Suigetsu and I live here as well." Sasuke didn't answer he was still in obvious pain. "What did he do to you?" Suigetsu asked curiously. Sasuke looked at the ground, tears coming to his eyes. He shook his head no not looking up his bangs covering his face.

Suigetsu went through the bag and got out a water bottle and a few slices of bread from the kitchen. He looked at Sasuke's legs and realized they were soaked in blood. It was dry now but it was still creepy and there was a large puddle of blood under where Sasuke was sitting. He was starting to get a vague idea of what happened, he remembered earlier he had heard muffled screaming, but if he was gagged then how did he hear it? He must have been screaming real loud for him to hear. Suigestu looked at Sasuke sadly he was probably in so much pain right now and he was all alone and probably terrified of Orochimaru but this was just the beginning and he knew it was going to get a lot worse.

_**Very fun chapter don't you think not? That makes no sense oh well…but I haven't written some good torture in a while and I've been getting bored of stupid pointless chapters…so review or bad things will happen…im going to go make some bacon now bye!**_


	19. Chapter 19

The days of brutal torture never seemed to end for Sasuke, everyday he was put through so much pain he didn't even feel it anymore.

Ororchimaru's sharp nails dug through Sasuke's back ripping off the skin allowing more blood to flow freely down his back. He got up kicking his victim around a bit before he went to get something. He came back he had a large leather whip in his hands Sasuke, Sasuke looked up at him, his mind was groggy from lack of sleep and food and the amount of pain he was in. he could barely even react when the first hit impacted his body like it had so many times before. He heard Orochimaru yelling at him while the whip came down harder on him, Sasuke knew what he wanted. He wanted him to scream and cry and beg for him to stop, he couldn't he had screamed his throat raw and he was just too weak to fight back. He felt it stop he tried to go to sleep and ignore the severe pain coursing through his body.

Sasuke let out a sharp cry as Orochimaru rolled him over onto his stomach letting Sasuke's head rest on his leg. He let his eyes close and relaxed trying to get to sleep. "Sasuke, I wouldn't get too comfortable there." Orochimaru sneered at the boy. Sasuke was confused until he felt something burning in his back; he tensed trying to get away. "Now, now Sasuke just relax I'm closing those wounds so you won't die." Sasuke was shaking and crying the pain was bad and there was no way out; Orochimaru had the lighter he was using on high power and it was pure hell. When he was done closing all the wounds he started burning random parts of his body for fun. He forced the flame onto Sasuke hands burning his fingers badly making it hard to even move them. He ran it down his legs and up his thighs he would always keep it there till the skin started turning black. Sasuke's sobs were getting louder, they were raspy and he would break out coughing every few minutes. Sasuke had gotten very ill over the past few weeks and was only getting worse. Orochimaru started rubbing his back gently to calm him down. "Shh Sasuke, it will be over soon." Once Orochimaru shoved the lighter up his ass Sasuke was full out screaming only hurting his throat even more. Orochimaru smirked at the child writhing in pain in his lap. He knew it was wrong but doing stuff like this made him feel amazing, like a high, hearing his victims screams was like music to his ears. He stood up throwing Sasuke to the floor and the leaving.

Kakashi lay on Sasuke's bed the sent was still there and it was still as messy as he had left it. This is were he spent most of his time since he was still kind of weak even though he would never admit it. He closed his eyes picturing Sasuke's face, the last time he had saw him he had been so angry with him and that was weeks ago. Whatever had happened to him he had no idea, he was really considering that he did run away but Sasuke would never do that, right? Kakashi laid his head on the pillow some black strands of hair still lying there that had fallen out. He sighed relaxing and trying to fall asleep when he rolled over to his side he felt something hard in the pillow. Sitting up he opened the pillowcase and found a book, it was blue and old and ratty looking. Kakashi had seen it before Sasuke would write in it but very rarely. So he opened it not sure if he should that would be invading his privacy but he didn't care at the moment.

_7/23_

_hi im Sasuke. Well todays my 8__th__ birthday and my mom got me this book she told me to write about stuff that happens and about myself. I don't really know what to write, but this is pretty much the only present I got. My dad would never even think of getting me anything and Itachi's to busy to even think about me so I guess my mom cares a little. Well that's all I can think of today._

_9/30_

_hi I guess I haven't written in a while. School has started and I'm really busy and I have to do all my chores. Itachi doesn't have to do anthing though its not fair! I've been getting the highest grades in my class and my father said that maybe someday I'll be worth something…whatever that means. _

_10/31_

_todays Halloween! But my dad wont let me go out, I got a B on my math test so he's making me study. I hate it. Now him and mom are yelling again, why do they always fight?_

_11/29_

_I hate Itachi! He is so mean I want him to die! We had to go to my cousin's house for thanksgiving and my dad made Itachi take me with him everywhere he went. My dad thinks im a stupid baby I hate it! And then him and some other guys kept pushing me around and I fell and got all scraped up. But Itachi laughed at me and threw me in the pool. But no one saw because everyone was inside! And I cant swim, so Itachi pretended to save me and he got in no trouble. Then when we got home dad hit me really hard but he waited till mom left I don't know why. Im really sore he wouldn't stop. _

Kakashi sighed, he only read a few and Sasuke's life was already miserable then even though he didn't know it. He was 8 what kind of father would beat their 8 year old.

_12/25_

_todays Chrismas. It's really quiet around the house. Dads on a buniess trip and Itachi's out with his friends and mom's at her mom's house. She said that she got something speicel for me. I wonder what it is._

_5/20_

_I want to die! It hurts so bad! Dad keeps hitting me and kicking me I am so sore I cant concentrate either. He wont let me eat unless I've done all my chores. He makes me clean the whole house by myself! _

_6/30_

_I just got back from the hospital, dad beat me really bad. I guess I'm not good enough for him._

_7/23_

_todays my 9__th__ birthday…I guess I should be happy. I can barley even move anymore everthing feels like its burning. _

_9/15_

_their dead! Finally dad's dead but I miss mom a little. But Itachi that bastard how could he kill them and no one even be suspiocius. He has talent for that. I don't want to live with him! hes mean and moody and really violent._

_1/23_

_why would he do that? I cant take it anymore! Itachi keeps touching me, I don't like it it feels really weird. He kept_

Kakashi stopped reading and closed the book and sat there for a minute thinking about everything he had just read. It was really sad actually, Sasuke's life was never happy no wonder he's like how he is. So much abuse can really get to a person after a while. He flipped through the book to somewhere more recent and stopped.

_11/13_

_I can't believe I let myself get that weak. Thanks to that bastard Kakashi I get a nice painful punishment. I hate him. I hate everyone. I hate my life. I WANT TO DIE! But then my father will be in hell waiting for me so I cant. _

Well that's nice. Kakashi smiled sadly. Flipping forward a few more pages.

_12/10_

_I feel like shit. I've been lying in bed for weeks and all Kakashi will do is keep me high on drugs. He wont let me do anything I hate it!_

Kakashi sighed, that was the last entry he had written. The words were blurred from the tear streaks on the paper. Sasuke was crying when he wrote this. He sounded so miserable, was he really not doing a good job at watching him carefully. Kakashi got up sliding the book into his pocket and shutting the door behind him.

Suigetsu was only half listening when Orochimaru was telling him to take Sasuke upstairs to give him some medical treatment. He had not seen the boy since the first day when he was completely terrified. He walked down the stairs again not sure what to expect, he must be really hurt if Orochimaru is actually letting him give him treatment. But the only reason he was doing this was so he could torture Sasuke more in the future. He got to the bottom off the stairs and walked over to Sasuke. He was curled up in a ball shivering violently. Suigetsu could tell from just looking at him that he was in bad shape, the smell of blood was so thick in here it was hard to even breathe.

"Sasuke?" He kneeled down next to him trying to pick him up; Sasuke tried to pull away but was to weak. "Shh I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered quietly. Sasuke whimpered in pain as Suigetsu picked him up. He had a bit of trouble getting him up the narrow staircase in the basement and got up to the rest of the house. Once they had got back up to his room Suigetsu laid Sasuke down on the bed causing him to cry in pain when his back touched the fabric of the blanket. Suigestu sighed turning a lamp on beside the bed, he looked over at Sasuke who had curled back up in a little ball shivering still even though the heat was on pretty high in the house. He smiled at this; he wondered what Sasuke's personality was like when he wasn't being tortured. After looking through his dresser for something that might fit Sasuke he didn't have much luck even the smallest clothes would be very lose on him. Oh well, it was better then nothing.

Suigestu looked up when he heard a soft knock and Kabuto opened the door shutting it behind him. "What?" "Orochimaru wants me to fix him up, didn't he tell you that?" "Yeah but I though he wanted me to…" "You'd just make it worse." The man said smirking at him. He walked over to Sasuke checking his pulse and then put his head next to his face listening to his breathing. "He's in a lot of pain right now." Kabuto said quietly standing up straight. "You sound like it bothers you. You don't care admit it, you love when people are in pain so why do sound so upset now?" "Suigestu, I'm not that much of a sadist you make me out to be. I only enjoy it when the person deserves it. Sasuke did nothing wrong and he's suffering, he's very ill at the moment and he's not aware of what's going on and Orochimaru is taking advantage of him. I think it's sick, just to let you know." "Oh…"

Sasuke started coughing violently, Kabuto was immediately over him trying to calm his coughing down. When it stopped they could hear Sasuke's ragged breathing, his trembling had only worsened. "Get him dressed I'll be right back." Kabuto said quickly before leaving. Suigestu was in shock, he didn't know that Kabuto actually cared, was his evil personality an act? Once he got over to Sasuke he managed to dress him quite quickly but getting the shirt on was a problem. Kabuto was back he had a medical kit with him and set it down on the side table next to the lamp. He pulled the covers over Sasuke gently tucking him in. Sasuke's eyes opened his eyes were glazed over and everything probably was very blurry. "Go back to sleep Sasuke." Kabuto whispered softly to him. Sasuke fell back asleep within minutes. Kabuto was taking out some bottles they had pills in them he open one pouring some in his hand. He opened Sasuke's mouth gently tilting his head up forcing them to the back of his mouth. Sasuke swallowed them. "How'd he do that?" "It's a reflex. He's not aware of what were doing."

Time seemed to go by slowly, the next few days were long and hard. Sasuke's condition was only worsening and he was in more pain then ever. After another week of resting Orochimaru had Sasuke put back down in the basement so he could torture him more. Suigestu could hear his screaming every night but could do nothing for his friend.

_**I don't feel I put my best into this chapter, it bored me writing it. Yeah and so in the journal entry's I didn't correct the grammar because I thought it'd be more realistic. Yeah so now you can see my sucky grammar :) so please review, ive been working hard on all my stories lately so you can reward me with some positive reviews! Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke whimpered in pain Orochimaru had just finished with him again and the pain was getting to a point where he couldn't even stay sane. His tear stained face looked down at the floor it was cold and covered in his own blood. Then he noticed a knife lying next to him, Orochimaru had left it there from before. Slowly he picked it up and stared at it, it was already coated in Sasuke's blood. Then without thinking he slammed it into his wrist, he watched the blood pour out, hoping this would end his life. He watched it for a while till everything got foggy and fell unconscious.

Kabuto came down the stairs switching the light on in the basement, though it was still very dim. The amount of blood he smelled was above normal. He walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body, when he saw the blood pouring out of his wrist he immediately understood. Kabuto crouched down next to him checking his pulse and breathing, he was still there but only barley. He pulled out a rag tying it tightly over the wound. Then lifting Sasuke into his arms he brought him upstairs into a spare bedroom next to his. Once he got his medical kit he stitched up the wound and stopped the bleeding and cleaned all the blood off Sasuke's weak body. Then he tucked him into the bed leaving the room to get some things.

Once he entered the kitchen he came face to face with Orochimaru himself. The man was looking at him in disgust. "Why are you always covered in other peoples blood, Kabuto?" "Sasuke…attempted suicide." "Is he dead?" "No, not yet anyway, I stitched the wound and put him in the spare room by mine." "How did he accomplish such a thing?" "You had left a knife by him." "Oh what a foolish mistake, I hope I didn't lose my toy."

When Kabuto returned to he room Sasuke's breathing had gotten so bad, the trembling had only increased and he was getting paler every second. Kabuto sat down on the bed next to him, but he soon realized there was nothing he could do. Sasuke needed to go to a hospital or he would die. When he told Orochimaru this he refused and only allowed him to take Sasuke to the clinic a few blocks away.

Later Kabuto sat over Sasuke's bed wondering what was going through the child's head when he had done that. They had managed to save him, but he needed extensive rest and care. The doctors were worried, they said that Sasuke's health had declined so low they didn't think he would ever make a full recovery, if one at all.

When Sasuke had woken up he was in a lot of pain and had a high fever, he could barley keep his eyes open and answer any of the questions that had asked him. When he finally came a little more aware he woke up to Kabuto sitting over him looking concerned. He tried to speak but his throat was way too sore. Kabuto told him they were going now. Sasuke couldn't even walk his body was so weak he could barely move without being in pain. His fever only worsened when that had gotten back and there was really nothing they could do for him.

A few days after he had gotten back Suigestu was sitting by Sasuke's bed talking softly to him. The younger boy wasn't listening but he didn't care, he was glad Sasuke was ok, by ok he meant not dead. Sasuke started coughing violently his whole body shook and blood dripped down out of his mouth. Suigestu gently calmed him down and wiping his face. Sasuke had been coughing up a lot of blood lately. When he fell asleep again Suigestu looked at him worriedly, he knew Kabuto had not really told him anything about Sasuke's health all he knew was that it was bad, which was quite obvious.


	21. Chapter 21

After a few weeks Sasuke was starting to feel slightly better. Just enough to not be asleep 24/7. But he still didn't speak, he was in pain all the time and there was nothing they could do for him. All Sasuke could think about was Kakashi, he missed him and wanted to leave this place. The pain was overwhelming and he could barley keep himself awake.

One afternoon everyone seemed to be out Sasuke crept down to the kitchen he looked through the fridge for something to eat. There wasn't much food in there; there was a lot of alcohol and experimental drugs, probably Kabuto's. He shut the door and limped over to the window looking outside. He was in a small house there was still a lot of snow on the ground and there was no people out. He went over to the front door to find it locked but it opened easily. The cold air blew at him immediately he shivered not used to wind. He held the handle tightly and walked down the stairs. But there was ice and he slipped and fell down hard. Sasuke trembled the cold was bad and he wanted to go back inside but he couldn't he had to get out of here. He limped along the path till he got to the town, it was small and most people were inside. He walked to the bus station to find out were he was, it turned out he was only a few towns over from were he had been. Sasuke had noticed people staring at him but he ignored them, the cold was starting to get to him he went inside a small motel and sat down on a chair in the lobby. He started coughing painfully; he saw some blood drip down onto his already stained shirt. Sasuke quickly wiped it away his vision blurry.

Sasuke looked up, he saw a person come up to him but his vision was too blurry to tell who it was. He looked back down at his knees. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder someone was talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Then everything just faded and he passed out.

When Sasuke woke up again it was dark, he was warm and soft. He was in a bed but it was different from normal it was comfortable. There was a cold washcloth over his forehead it felt nice. When he tried to sit up all the pain came back he cried softly tears running down his heated face. The pain was never going to leave. He felt sick and dizzy on top of all the injuries. He heard a door open and someone shadow over him.

"How are you feeling?" It was a man, his voice was much nicer then he had heard in a while. "H..hu..hurts." Sasuke groaned painfully. "Shh I know, I got a bath ready for you, your fevers really high." The man gently lifted Sasuke up and brought him into the bathroom and set him down by the tub. Sasuke looked at him his eyes were watery and a few tears would run down his face every few seconds. He gently took off Sasuke's blood stained shirt and pants, the damage was worse then he thought. How had he even managed to function like that? He thought bewildered. Sasuke whimpered when his skin touched the cool water. The man was so gentle as he cleaned out the wounds and dry blood off him. Sasuke was in a daze not really knowing what was going on.

After he was finished he wrapped Sasuke up in a towel and brought him back over to the bed, then finished drying him off then he bandaged his wounds but he knew that he needed to go to a hospital. "Who are you?" Sasuke said softly his voice raspy. "I'm disappointed Sasuke, you don't even remember your own uncle Izuna?" "N..no." Sasuke felt more tears coming to his eyes, the pain was getting worse and he was visibly getting paler by the second his eyes were starting to close. "Hey Sasuke! You can't go to sleep right now, you have to stay awake for me ok?" "H..h..hurts." " I know it does but you can sleep soon I promise." But before he could stop him Sasuke fell back asleep.

"Shit." He felt Sasuke's face it was really burning. He quickly dressed him and picked him up and then left running back out to his car. He turned it on and drove fast wondering where the nearest hospital was. Then he remembered there was one in Kohona, but that was not that close. It was worth a try. He turned around looking at Sasuke who was curled up in the back seat shivering badly. "Hey Sasuke, its going to be ok now." He said reassuringly. He slammed his foot on the gas driving way to fast but he didn't care, he had always liked Sasuke, when he was little he'd always play with him and he was so lonely all the time so it made him feel better. But the kid had grown up a lot he hadn't seen him since his parents funeral, he had lived with Itachi after that so he wondered why Itachi wasn't with him. He sighed, he had been lonely lately too, since his brother was in prison, and he really didn't have any friends.

Once he arrived at the hospital he brought Sasuke into the emergency room, he was still unconscious. They immediately came over to him they asked him what happened and he told them all he knew that wasn't much, and they had taken him into the back to work on him. He found a much emptier waiting room and decided to wait there.

"Sasuke?" Izuna looked up, there was a woman with blond hair and she looked like a doctor. "Huh? I'm not Sasuke." "Oh sorry. You just looked like someone I knew." "Well me and Sasuke do look slightly alike, I guess you could mix us up from a distance." She looked up. "Wait? You know Sasuke Uchiha?" "Yeah he's my cousin, sorry if I didn't introduce my self I'm Izuna Uchiha." He said with a slight bow. "Well you're the first Uchiha I've met who has manners." "Thanks, and who are you?" "Oh, sorry I'm Dr. Tsunade." "Oh that's nice." He said sitting back down and going back into his sad state. "Are you waiting here for someone?" "Yeah." "Want me to go check on them to see how they are?" "Sure, I'm actually here for Sasuke." She had a confused look on her face. "Sasuke was kidnapped and has been missing for a little over two months." "Really? So I guess I found him." She gave him and look. "I didn't kidnap him! I would never do that! I just found him last night. Itachi's the one who is supposed to be watching him. The idiot can't keep himself off the alcohol for two seconds!" "Itachi's in prison, he was abusing Sasuke terribly, if Kakashi hadn't found out the kid might have died." "Who's Kakashi?" "That doesn't matter now, I'm going to make a phone call come with me." "But what about Sasuke?" "I'll take care of it come on."

Chapter 21 of my own personal hell is complete…writing this story is hell. I was just at my dads house today he's a writer and he was working on some things so that inspired me to finish up this chapter, but ive never actually read any of his work its kinda boring. So Oros gone for now I know there wasn't enough of that but there's some fun stuff on the way. Oh and can you guys review I never got a review for the story part of ch 20 im disappointed in you guys…


	22. Chapter 22

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kakashi entered, he looked absolutely terrible. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had just woken up although it was mid evening. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey Tsunade, was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" "Yes, sit down." He sat on one of the comfy looking chairs in the office. "There are some forums you need to sign." She said opening a manila folder. "What for?" "Sasuke." Kakashi's expression darkened at the mention of the child's name. "Why?" "Well I really don't know how to tell you this Kakashi, but Sasuke's here in the hospital." Kakashi looked up his expression unreadable. "What?" "You heard me." "Is he ok?" "…No." "Oh…what do you need me to sign?" "There are certain procedures that we need to do that we need permission for the one in charge of the minor." "What kind of procedures?" "Well we need to do a rape kit and also we need to put some bones back in place, and there's some strong medicine that we need to give him and a blood transfusion." "You need permission for that kind of stuff?" "Yeah people will do anything to sue a hospital." "Can I see him yet?" "No, I'm sorry you'll have to wait." "Did he say anything?" "No he was unconscious when he got here and hasn't woken up since." "Who brought him here?" "His cousin." "Obito." "No, Izuna." "Who's that?" "He's in the waiting room if you want to talk to him, he was the one who gave Sasuke the first aid and Sasuke did talk to him before he passed out." "So you'll get us when you're done with him?" "…If he makes it." She muttered but Kakashi heard her. "What's that supposed to mean!" "Kakashi…"Tsunade sighed looking at the man sadly. "Sasuke…he was brutally tortured and raped. He's in critical condition and may fall into a coma." Her voice was breaking as she said this. "He's just so weak, to weak to handle it, his immune system is shot and he has pneumonia and a pretty bad flu. He can't fight it and I don't know about him waking up." "But he has to! I don't know what I'd do if he didn't!" "I know you want that but you cant always get what you want Kakashi!" She yelled. Kakashi got up and left slamming the door behind him and Tsunade let the tears run down her face.

When Kakashi entered the waiting room there was barley anyone in there. "Kakashi?" There was a man that looked like Sasuke a little too much. "How do you know who I am?" Kakashi said walking over to the man. "Oh yeah, Tsunade told me what you looked like incase I see you." "So you're Izuna?" "Yep." Kakashi sat down beside him. "So how's Sasuke?" "They wont tell me, I've only been here about an hour." "Really, Tsunade made it sound like you guys had been here a while."

"So where'd you even find Sasuke?" Kakashi asked very interested. "In one of those small towns a few hours away from here." "Oh really." "Yeah, poor kid could barley hold himself up, walking on those broken legs." "The idiot, he could of made them worse." "I don't think there is a worse for him." Izuna said chuckling, but he stopped suddenly looking serious. "I think he had escaped from whoever did this to him and couldn't risk slowing down." "Probably…I want to find the bastard who did this to him and break his face and every other part that can feel pain. Then I'll kill them!" "I like the plan. But we need to make sure Sasuke's ok first and maybe he'll tell us who did this."

"Yeah so Tsunade told me had spoken to you before he passed out." "Yeah he didn't say much but he was in a lot of pain. He kept saying it hurts but I think he was in shock or something, he was not in the right state of mind to be able to talk with." "Yeah…" So when he woke in the middle of the night he had a high fever and couldn't stop shaking. It was really sad, the poor kid wasn't aware of anything all he could feel was pain." Kakashi looked down he felt so guilty for not paying enough attention to Sasuke. He had been so stressed and busy he was neglecting him a bit and was being to demanding, Sasuke's mental state was mess then so now I'm not even sure. Izuna continued. "Yeah so I gave him a cold bath to help get the fever down and wash off the blood and clean the wounds." "He didn't resist?" "No, like I said the kid was in his own world, not aware of anything." "Oh…" "Hn, yeah I dried him off and brought him back to sleep, I guess he was more aware at this point because he was just staring at me. He asked who I was I answered and asked him why he didn't remember me. Yeah so he had gotten really quiet, then I noticed how pale he was getting, I could visibly see his face getting whiter and his fever shot back up. When we got to the hospital it was around 105F.

"So that's it?" "Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi leaned back in his chair it was definitely one of the most uncomfortable chair he had ever sat in. but then he thought of something. "What do you mean by he didn't remember you, have you met before?" "Of course he's my cousin I used to play with him when he was little." "What was he like then?" Izuna smiled. "Well, he was incredibly clever, and he loved being outside in the fresh air. The Uchiha's were very rich back then so they lived in a small mansion." "What happened to the money?" "Well after Sasuke's parents were killed Itachi took care of him. But the brat was spending way too much so we cut him off from the funds. He was buying way too much alcohol. Yeah and then my brother's in prison. So Itachi in there too now?" Kakashi nodded. "I heard he was abusing Sasuke, what kind off abuse?" Kakashi looked down not wanting to think of what Sasuke looked like after what Itachi did to him. "Well…he beat him and cut him up, burned him, raped him, told him he was worth nothing and engraved it in his mind." Izuna was speechless Itachi was such a good kid how could he do that! He was just using Sasuke as a way to take out his anger on, the bastard! Kakashi saw so much anger in the other mans eyes. "I know but that's not the problem now the problem is right now." "I know…"

"Dr. Tsunade says to come back to her office she wishes to speak to you both." A nurse who came up to them announced. The two got up immediately almost running to her office. When they got there Kakashi knocked and they heard a come in. Tsunade was in scrubs and it was splattered with blood. Kakashi made a face.

"What Kakashi can't handle a little blood?" Tsunade teased playfully. "Is he ok?" Izuna asked his face miserable. "Well he's still alive if that's what you mean." "Please, are you going to tell us or not?" Kakashi said bitterly. "Geez you guys are grumpy." She mumbled. "Fine come with me." She left the room briskly walking through the hallways of the large hospital. They were now in the ICU and walking down many hallways till they got to a room. She opened the door letting the two in.

Kakashi felt his throat tighten like he was going to cry. He slowly walked over to Sasuke, Tsunade didn't exaggerate he looked absolutely dead except the soft sounds of the heart monitor. He head an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth his breath fogging it up. He looked back down at boy, there were various wires and things attached to him doing some sort of job, there were several needles in his arm attached to the I.V pole giving him medicine and nutrients. His eyes were closed and there were dark circles under his eye, his face had some pretty nasty bruises on it. Kakashi gently pushed the hair out of his sweaty face; his skin was cold and clammy. He looked down at the rest of him his chest peaked out from under the blanket, white bandages covering him. One of Sasuke's arms had been left out there was thick bandages there and Kakashi could see a slight bit of blood that had still soaked through.

"He's in a coma." Tsunade said in a low voice. "What!" Kakashi was just about to lose it. "What you expect his body being able to function in that state! Its better for him he wont be in pain." Kakashi was furious. "You make it sound like he's dead or something!" "Kakashi…I am very concerned about Sasuke too, I like the kid more then I've ever liked a patient, I've gone so far for him the other doctors would have let him die. We almost lost him about four times during the surgery but I refused to let him die and get off that easily!" "I'm sorry." "It's fine, lets just let him heal now, ok?" "Yeah."

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Time seemed to pass even slower for Kakashi then it had been. Everyday just seemed the same, he would go to school and attempt to teach and then go to the hospital to be with Sasuke. It seemed so pointless Sasuke never showed any signs of even being alive except for the struggled breathing he heard. He wasn't getting better and his injuries were so severe, they weren't healing very well at all.

Kakashi opened the door and stepped in the small room where Sasuke was being held. He had just gotten back from school and came to see Sasuke. Kakashi sat down in the chair next to his bed looking down sadly at him. He gently brushed the dark hair out of Sasuke's face being wary of the oxygen mask covering half his face. He pushed all the hair behind his ears and sighed looking at his face. Sasuke looked so pale and weak, well he was. This just made Kakashi more upset then he already was. He gently took Sasuke's hand and held it gently rubbing it to try and get him more aware. It never worked but Kakashi came everyday and talked to Sasuke about things even though it was a one sided conversation he didn't care.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm back, see I told you it wouldn't be long." Kakashi paused. "Tsunade said you're healing a little better and you might wake up soon I bet you cant wait." Kakashi smiled at the unconscious boy in front of him. He heard the door open and Tsunade stepped in and came over to him.

"Hey how've you been?" She asked him nicely. "I've been better…" He sighed. Tsunade looked down at Sasuke. "Poor kid…" She muttered. "There's only so much one person can take."

Her head shot up looking at something. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked confused. "Damn it. His heart beat is getting weaker." She walked over to the monitor that was continuously beeping but Kakashi had gotten so used to it he didn't notice it anymore. She was checking some of the things on the machine. "What happened?" "He's just gotten so weak…he's not going to make it Kakashi."


	24. Chapter 24

"Sasuke…please you can't die…" Kakashi murmured into his hands. Tsunade had explained to him that Sasuke's body was just too weak to handle anymore; he had been abused his whole life and that left his health in a very weak state. There was a surgery but it was very risky and there was an 85% chance he would die.

Trust me

_There's no need to fear _

_Everyone's here _

_Come down _

_You may be full of fear _

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let down _

_I'll let you down _

_When you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

_Trust me_

_I'll be here when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_And when you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_Never want to come down_

'_Let you Down' 3 days grace_

Sasuke I'm sorry, so sorry there's nothing I can do. Tsunade just took you in for the surgery. I feel like I'm dying, but you must feel worse, wherever you are. Just please don't blame me, I really screwed up and I let you down.

She coming back now, my chest feels like it's going to burst. Now she's talking to me but I can't hear her everything's just fading. Sasuke I'm so sorry…


	25. Chapter 25

It was raining hard as the two people walked down the empty road in the middle of nowhere. "So, what do you want to do when we get there?" "I want to fuck him over." "Good plan…Itachi."

**Kakashi POV**

As I opened my eyes the bright light of the room filled them making me squint. I sat up; I was in a hospital bed. How'd I get here? Then I remembered Tsunade was telling me about Sasuke. Wait I fainted didn't I, shit! Now I don't know if Sasuke's ok. I get out of the bed and pull on my shoes. Heading back to Tsunade's office.

Normal POV

Kakashi knocked and entered the room; Tsunade was sitting at her desk filling out some documents. She looked up at Kakashi as he came in. "Finally decide to wake up huh?" Kakashi groaned. "How long was I out?" "Only two hours." "Only? That's a lot!" "Well I'm a doctor and that's nothing to me." She said smiling slightly at him. "Yeah yeah, I get it." Kakashi muttered.

Suigetsu looked out the window of his small bedroom, he was so happy right now; Sasuke had escaped somehow. He guessed Orochimaru had underestimated him. He heard yelling from downstairs Orochimaru was completely enraged at this he had been screaming at Kabuto all morning when they finally realized he was gone it was too late.

"Kabuto now you're going to have to make me go all the back to Kohona and get the brat back!" "I don't know what happened he was way too weak to even move! I have no idea how he did that!" Kabuto tried to plead with Orochimaru. But that had no effect on his master's mood. Before he could react Orochimaru punched Kabuto hard in the face sending him to the floor. Kabuto sat up clutching his bleeding face. "I'm glad Sasuke got out of here or he'd be dead by now." Kabuto thought happily not caring about the pain he was in. He liked the kid and hated to see him like that.

Sasuke's POV

_I opened my eyes and sat up, where am I? What had happened to me the last thing I remember is being on the bed talking to that guy. The room was white, no floors no ceilings it didn't seem to end. "You're finally awake Sasuke." I jumped at the voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "M..mother?" "Yes its me." I got up and ran to hug her I was shaking badly from this. "Where am I?" "The border line of life and death. What happened to you Sasuke?" I could feel the tears sting at my eyes when she asked this. She noticed. "What's wrong did something happen?" She asked, well of course she was worried he was her son after all. "Itachi, he…" I whispered quietly. Sasuke looked up to see his mother's expression on her face; there was none. I looked down again tears starting to fall. I could feel her rubbing my back gently trying to calm me down. "He…hu..hurt me." I barely whispered. "What do you mean?" She looked puzzled. "He was be..beating me bad..badly and he ra..raped me." The tears were pouring out faster now; I could still feel her hand rubbing my back. "That bastard!" I heard her say angrily. I looked up shocked she never swore in front of me before. She looked at me sadly again. "When did he get caught?" "A few months ago." "So he's been abusing you all these years?" I just nodded. "Sasuke…but then what happened to you that left you in this state?" "I…don't want to talk about it." I muttered. _

"_Ok dear I understand." I looked back up at her. "What do you mean by what state I'm in?" She sighed. "You don't know?" "No." "You're in the hospital in a coma and you have been for three weeks." "What? How do you know that?" "When I saw you here I went to check on your body, the doctor said there was an 85% chance you'd die." My mouth suddenly felt very dry. "That man, Kakashi he's sits with you for hours each day talking to you and trying to get you to wake up. He keeps saying he's sorry but I don't think he had anything to do with you getting hurt." _

_I felt the tears run down my face when she told me this. Kakashi; I thought he hated me, he sounds so worried. But he shouldn't blame himself this is my fault. I don't want to die! I refuse! Kakashi wouldn't be able to live with himself if I die. But I'm feeling weaker every second, does that mean I'm dying? _

"_Sasuke." "Yeah?" "You're fading." "What does that mean?" My voice sounded nervous. She sighed. "It means, that you're dying." "What? No I can't die!" I was sobbing against her again. I couldn't die, Kakashi needs me and I needed to kill Naruto for what he did to me! "Even if you miraculously did wake up, you would never heal properly and you will be in pain the rest of you're life. If you wake up now you'll only be in agony." I nodded slowly as the light around me was fading and I could no longer hear my mother's voice. _


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke's POV

Beep…beep….beep….beep…..beep…beep…

What happened? I feel weird my minds all foggy I can barley think straight. There's something in my throat I can't breathe! I can hear my self coughing hard but I can't feel it. That weird beeping is getting faster. I wonder what it is… I can breathe again now but I'm so tired…

Normal POV

Kakashi looked up, Sasuke was choking on the oxygen tube. He jumped up surprised. He immediately pressed the call button a few times. Tsunade came in looking tired.

She saw what was wrong and removed the tube. "Kakashi what'd you do?" "I didn't do anything! He just started choking out of no where." She smiled. "What's so great about that!" "He was awake." Kakashi stared at her astounded. "Are…you sure?" "Yes, the only reason he was choking on the tube was because he was trying to breathe out of his nose." "But he didn't open his eyes or anything." Kakashi said softly looking back down at Sasuke. "He's on strong pain killers he might actually become conscious in a day or two." "Finally!" Kakashi shouted with joy. Tsunade's expression looked grim. "What's wrong, aren't you happy?" "Of course I am, but he's going to be in so much pain even with all the painkillers; and I have no idea what his mental state is going to be like. Kakashi, he was tortured you need to remember that." "I know…but now he'll tell us who did this to him right?" "I have no idea. Geez Kakashi I don't know everything." But she was smiling.

Sasuke's POV

My body feels achy all over, I can't remember what happened. The light is burning my eyes so I close them. I crack one eye open to see some blurry figures above me. I try to say something but I just end up choking, my mouth is so dry it can't even feel my tongue. I hear louder talking now and I see more figures above me. Someone's touching my face, what happened? It's Orchimaru he caught me! Nonono! He's gonna kill me! I try to move but then the most excruciating pain I've ever been in filled my body. It was sharp burning hell I felt like I was hit with a block of cement then thrown in a bed of knifes then lit on fire. I swing my hand helplessly at them, they're talking louder now, why can't they just kill me? It'd be better than this.

I fell something cold and wet running down my throat, its water. I attempted to swallow it but I fail miserably. But I still get enough down to feel my mouth. I try to speak again, it works slightly better even though I can barley hear myself. "…Oro…orchimaru?" I whisper hoarsely. I hear no response, no insane laughing. Maybe it's Kabuto or Suigestu. "Pl..plea…please…it hur..hurts." The ringing in my ears won't stop and I can no longer hear any one. Maybe they left. I suddenly felt very tired I tried to stay awake but it was no use and everything faded again.

Normal POV

Kakashi looked up as Tsunade walked in she smiled sadly at him. "It's been four days, I thought you said he was going to wake up in one or two?" "I cant predict everything up to par. You're like a kid Kakashi, so impatient." Kakashi groaned putting his face in his hands where he sat.

They both look up as they hear Sasuke coughing; Tsunade immediately is over him checking him out. He stopped in a few seconds, he looked like he was trying to swallow but his mouth was too dry. "Kakashi, go get some water." "Sure." He stood up and walked over to the bathroom taking a cup from the shelf and filling it with cold water. He came back rather quickly. Sasuke seemed restless he was twitching his hands and his eyes were opened a crack.

"Sasuke can you hear me?" He didn't respond. He had closed his eyes again; when Kakashi touched his face he swung his hand weakly at him trying to hit him. But he gave up after one try he seemed to be muttering something under his breath. Kakashi gently put the cup to Sasuke's mouth pouring the water in slowly, Sasuke seemed to be attempting to swallow but he had a lot of trouble and most of it ran down the side of his face.

"Oro…orochi…maru?" He managed to whisper hoarsely. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who had turned considerably pale. "Pl..plea..please…it…hur..hurts…" He moaned in agony. "Shh Sasuke relax ok." Kakashi said rubbing the boy's arm gently but he knew that Sasuke could not hear him. His body went limp again, he had fallen back asleep.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who was very pale. "What's wrong?" "He said Orochimaru didn't he?" "Yeah." "He's the one who did this to Sasuke." "What? How do you know that?" "I knew him when we were kids and he's been arrested multiple times for murders and rapes…and also human experimentation." "What do you mean by experiments?" Kakashi asked anxiously. "He…and whoever works with him I know he's not alone. He makes drugs and the people he tortures and eventually kills he gives them to those people to see what would happen." "What did he do to Sasuke?" "I don't know I only know the physical wounds the mental wounds I have no clue till he wakes up."

"He said it hurts…he's already in pain." Kakashi said sadly. "He escaped from the prison he was in almost a year ago and no one knew where he was until now. Now we can finally catch the bastard and give him the death sentence." Tsunade said her voice filled with malice. Kakashi looked back down at Sasuke who was trembling badly in his sleep. "I wonder how Itachi's doing?" Tsunade looked at him funny. "Why would you care? Haven't you forgotten what he did to Sasuke?" "No…just wondering, no idea why it crossed my mind." "I have to go Kakashi, call me if he wakes up again. I'm going to the police to let them know." "Ok…" Kakashi said to the door. She had left so fast.

Kakashi looked back down at Sasuke, whoever this Orochimaru is he wanted to kill him. Anyone who thinks someone's pain is enjoyable is sick.

A few days later Kakashi was sitting with Sasuke again after he had gotten back from school. Naruto was being as annoying as ever and they were passing rumors around school that Sasuke had died. This made Kakashi even more ticked off with his students. He barley could even teach anymore he just sat at his desk wondering when he could go back to see Sasuke.

"Um…I have a question." It was Sakura asking a question to him, probably about the worksheet. "Yeah…what is it?" He looked up at her, there were dark circles under his eyes and was a lot paler then usual. Sakura noticed. "Why have you been so upset lately?" The rest of the class looked up, no one dared ask Kakashi about his sudden depression. "It's not important." He said softly still staring at the computer screen. "Is it about Sasuke?" The class was in shock that Sakura had the nerve to ask this. Kakashi glanced at the students, Naruto wasn't there. "Yeah." "Oh…" She looked down messing with the hem of her shirt. "Is he okay?" "No…" "What's wrong" "Sakura I am your teacher not your friend so why do you intend on making my day worse then it already is?" Kakashi stood up walking over to the board and leaning his back "sorry." She muttered and returned to her seat.

This got the classes attention, was he actually going to teach them something? Shikamaru raised his hand, well that was a first. "Yes?" "So is Sasuke dead or not?" Kakashi sighed. "You know you don't care, you guys made his life miserable and now you're worried about him?" They looked down feeling guilty. "He's in the hospital, he's been in a coma for a month, he was kidnapped and tortured and he's near death." The kids looked shocked, they never expected it to be that bad.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open a bit seeing the bright light hurt his eyes. He saw someone above him but he couldn't make them out. There was something cold on his forehead; it felt good on his burning face. When Sasuke's vision finally cleared up a bit he saw Tsunade above him doing something with one of the machines. "Ts..tsunade?" He whispered hoarsely. She looked down at him, her brown eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" "Y..yeah why wouldn't I?" Sasuke shut his eyes again the pain was getting worse now. "You feel ok?" Sasuke didn't answer his eyes were shut tight his face was almost white. "Hey Sasuke!" His heart rate was speeding up again. "Shit!" She quickly gave him a shot that would relax his body but keep him awake. Sasuke opened his eyes again he looked drained, he was breathing slower now so that was good.

"Sasuke tell me what's hurting." "Everything." He groaned painfully. When she touched his arm he immediately flinched away. "Hey relax I'm just checking you out ok?" "No…no I'm f..fine. Don't touch me!" he jumped back when Tsunade tried to check his wounds. She sighed. "Please Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." But the boy was trembling he looked completely terrified. She felt his forehead his fever was raging. "Just relax kiddo I'll be back in a minute I'm going to go call Kakashi." Sasuke didn't respond he seemed to be near passing out again. She got up and left quietly.

Kakashi was in shock when he heard what Tsunade had told her. She made him finish the school day before he came over. By the afternoon when he had gotten back to the hospital he entered the room to find Tsunade sitting next to Sasuke who was asleep.

"Hey." "Oh hi Kakashi, glad you can come." She was messing with him and Kakashi just made a face. "Did he say anything?" "Yeah, he could hear me for once." This made Kakashi look up his eyes shining with excitement. "He only said like three words anyways." "Can we wake him up?" Tsunade looked reluctant. "Kakashi he was in a lot of pain I want him sleeping as much as possible." "ok… I see." He looked at her there seemed to be something else bothering her. "Tsunade is there anything else you need to tell me?" "Well I guess…he was afraid of me touching him, he even flinched when I tried to check his wounds." "But that's normal right?" "Yes, but it never goes away completely. It's also one of the obvious signs of sexual abuse."

_**Hey guys…hope you liked the chapter and review its really the only thing I even look forward to anymore. My life is so boring and people are always on my case. Yeah so everyones finally relizing how horrible they were to Sasuke and they feel bad, quite late I think. So I have to write a paragraph about someone in my family for Spanish so should I do my awesome brother or my really cute dog?**_


	27. Chapter 27

As the days went on Sasuke's mental state showed no signs of improvement, if possible they even worsened. Kakashi would stay with him as often as possible. Whenever Sasuke woke up he was completely terrified of him or anyone who went near him. On top of that he was still in a severe amount of pain from all the injuries he had.

Kakashi watched the boy's sleeping form; his breathing was raspy and weak. Kakashi was seriously worried; Sasuke didn't even seem to recognize him anymore. Tsunade had informed the police of her suspicions; but so far they had had no luck. They had wanted to interview Sasuke but he was in no condition to talk.

Sasuke groaned in his sleep, opening his eyes, which were hazy, and he didn't seem very aware. "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked cautiously. He gently brushed the hair out of his face; Sasuke flinched away whimpering loudly. "Shh, Sasuke…please." But the boy's eyes were watering and tears started to fall down his face his eyes showing little recognition of him. The mental trauma was so bad that Tsunade was really concerned. Sasuke hadn't been himself since before he was kidnapped.

Kakashi looked up when he heard the door opened and Tsunade came in and walked silently over to him. "He ok?" She asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked up at her fearfully, tears still silently running down his face. She gently pressed down on his stomach trying to check his injuries that weren't healing. But Sasuke flinched and tried to back away. "S..st..stop." He whined miserably, his voice was so broken and raspy as he spoke; his broken sobs were only getting louder and he couldn't control the constant shaking of his body. Kakashi sighed frustrated running his hand through his hair.

Tsunade had given him another sedative and he was asleep within minutes. "Tsunade?" "Hmm?" "Is he ever going to be okay again?" "I really have no idea, I'm sorry." Kakashi felt his eyes burning like he was going to cry. He gently wiped Sasuke's watery eyes and then kissed his burning forehead. Tsunade watched sadly. "I'll be back later, ok." He didn't respond and she left.

Sasuke looked around, the chains wouldn't budge. His breathing got faster when he saw Orochimaru coming closer to him. "N..no! go away!" The man snickered at the boy's useless attempts to escape. He forced Sasuke to the floor by knocking him down roughly. He cried out in pain sobbing loudly then curled up in a ball on the floor shaking terribly. "Aw come on Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you that much." He said with a sick grin on his face. He then crouched down next to the boy and took hold of his legs yanking them apart. He didn't give Sasuke any time to register what he was doing and he slammed himself inside. Sasuke's screams filled the room it seemed to him that this torture lasted forever. When he was finally finished the pain was so bad Sasuke couldn't handle it. "Kakashi…please help…" His sobs only increased.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke who was crying loudly. "Sasuke, relax." He said softly to the boy rubbing his back gently. "Kakashi." He sobbed sadly in his sleep. Kakashi was shocked; was Sasuke dreaming about him? The boy's eyes opened; they were watery and had a dull far away look to them. "Hey Sasuke, it's okay now it was just a dream." But Sasuke didn't even seem to hear him. "Kakashi?" He looked up at him confused. "Yes, it's me." More tears started to stream down his face. "I..it hur..hurts." He moaned in agony. "Shh, I know." He continued rubbing his back gently trying to calm him. But it wasn't really working all that well. Sasuke's breathing was weak and came out in gasped breaths. "Hur..hurts." He sobbed harder. Kakashi didn't know what to do; he felt so useless and he had done almost nothing to help Sasuke except sit her all day.

Once Sasuke was asleep again his temperature shot up and he couldn't stop shaking. Tsunade had done a quick check up and she now looked concerned. "Is he okay?" "I don't. He seems ill but I don't know what's wrong." Sasuke whimpered softly waking up again. He tried to pull away from Tsunade but she held him still. Sasuke whined again; his trembling was worsening. "Shh, Sasuke." Tsunade whispered calmly to him. It had very little effect; he curled up on his side facing away from them, his body was still constantly trembling.

"Are we almost there?" "Yes now shut up!" Itachi was pissed the stupid bastard wouldn't stop bothering him. "Marada…were here." "Heh; I cant believe we weren't caught. So where do you think he is Itachi?" "Probably at Kakashi's apartment." When they got there the lights were out and the door was locked. "Hmm they don't seem to be home. Where to now Itachi?" "Maybe the hospital; Sasuke always seems to be getting himself in trouble." They had gotten there and easily found Sasuke's room. There was no one else in there so they went in shutting the doo behind them. Itachi walked over to the bed and started unhooking the machines and pulling out the . "Hmm Itachi he looks so fuckable right now." "…I know." He lifted the boy into his arms a bit surprised at how light he was. "Come on let's get out of here."

"So should we head back?" "Yeah." Kakashi replied. The two had just finished lunch in the hospital cafeteria. When they got back to the room Kakashi opened the door walking in with Tsunade following closely behind him. "What the?" "What is it?" "Sasuke! He's gone!" "What!" She pushed past him seeing the empty bed. She looked completely enraged. "Who the hell had the nerve! Damnit!" She stormed out. Kakashi looked at the empty bed; it was still warm when he touched it. He sighed sadly. "Damn it."

Itachi threw Sasuke onto the bed in the run down apartment they had found abandoned in a pretty bad neighborhood. Sasuke groaned opening his eyes; he couldn't see anything because of the darkness. "Hey there Sasuke." Itachi said teasingly. Sasuke froze hearing that voice; it was the last thing he expected. Itachi straddled him; taking out some rope and tying his wrists tightly to the bedpost. Sasuke whimpered softly looking around the room trying to figure out where he was. He tried pulling on the ropes, his soft cries getting louder. "N..no." "Hey Itachi he's still all weird from the drugs. Itachi just grinned and pulled off the hospital gown and then the boxers. He then smiled at his brother's weak vulnerable body. The boy's shivering had gotten considerably worse and he was sweating pretty badly. "He's got a pretty high fever." Marada said feeling the child's forehead. "Not like it matters." Itachi said cruelly. "Heh yeah."

Marada grinned pulling down his pants and getting himself hard. Then he climbed on top of Sasuke. "Have fun." Itachi said smirking at the other man as he left the room. He then pulled Sasuke's legs apart roughly; but Sasuke resisted persistently attempting to escape even though he was tied up. "So you want to be like that Sasuke?" Marada smirked taking out some rope and grabbing Sasuke's ankles tying one to each side of the front of the bed making it impossible to move. He looked Sasuke over licking his lips, when he got back over to the boy he immediately started pushing himself in not bothering to prepare him; the tighter the better. He was met with heavy resistance that only excited him more. He then slammed himself in causing Sasuke to cry out loudly in agony. "Shut it kid!" Marada started pounding hard into the boy loving the cries of pain coming from him. When he came he just started over again till he was satisfied. Itachi came back in around the 12th time when he had just finished. "Hey Itachi, you were right he's so fucking good!" The other Uchiha just smirked at this; Sasuke's sobs were the only sound in the room at the moment. "Yeah I know Marada know go find something else to do it's my turn!" "Oh come Itachi! Can't we do a threesome or something? Please?" "No! Maybe another time! Out now!" "Heh bastard." He muttered slamming the door behind him.

Itachi undressed as well and climbed on top of Sasuke's shivering body. "Hey there little brother, you miss me?" Sasuke only whimpered softly he couldn't speak. Marada had gagged and blindfolded him so he wouldn't even know what was coming which made it more fun. He gently kissed the younger boy's neck licking and biting at it. He bit down hard drawing blood from him then licked it up. Sasuke was whimpering in pain at the violation, the blindfold was now soaked in his tears. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke's length and started rubbing it gently he grinned as he felt it harden in his hand. Then he started sucking on it, running his tongue down the back to the tip. Sasuke came quickly; Itachi swallowed it all loving the sweet taste. Sasuke's sobs were getting louder again; Itachi laughed at this. He started removing the bandages covering his brother's body. He was a bit surprised at the damage, it was worse then he thought. But that only made it more fun; he began punching Sasuke in the chest then stomach, anywhere that looked like it would hurt the most. He laughed louder as the boy cried out in agony. Itachi smiled at the blood on his hands; the wounds were bleeding pretty badly.

He got himself hard again then getting himself in between Sasuke's legs slamming himself in as far as it would go. Sasuke screamed out again Itachi kept up the fast pace pounding hard into the boy. This only made Sasuke's trembling only worsened. Itachi gently wiped Sasuke's tear stained face. "Now, now Sasuke. It's not that bad is it?" Sasuke only responded with a muffled cry, he was still gagged. When Itachi was done with him he got up he left the room shutting the door behind him not bothering to turn the light on. Leaving Sasuke gagged and tied to the bed behind him.

**I'm such a bastard you guys didn't think he'd be tortured anymore did you? Well just letting you know this story is far from over. I better get some reviews cause I really didn't feel like typing and I did because I love you guys :D **


	28. Chapter 28

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had been kidnapped again, Kakashi was positive he was dead. Well he was in such a bad state before and it could only get worse.

Itachi kicked Sasuke hard in his ribs again sending the boy crashing back into the wall, that only made Sasuke soft whimpers increase. "You little shit! What did I tell you about talking back to me!" "F..fuck…y..you." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, he hated Itachi more then anyone else in the whole world. He got another punch in the face for that comment. Itachi grabbed his brother's hair and yanked him up and then shoving him back onto the bloodstained bed. Itachi ripped his legs open slamming a knife deep inside of him. Sasuke's trembling took over again; his breaths came out in painful gasps while tears still soaked his face. He had dug his head in the mattress giving up; he let his body go limp.

Itachi noticed this and smirked. "Hmm finally giving in Sasuke?" But the younger boy just whimpered softly in pain his body felt like it had been torn to shreds. He then felt the knife being roughly pulled out but only being replaced by Itachi's hard member slamming into him. Sasuke grabbed the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. He felt himself fading out again; and gladly let sleep overtake him.

When he woke up again Sasuke was still in the same place Itachi had left him. after attempting to get up but failing miserably he rolled over onto his side. The room was so cold and everything just hurt so much.

The door creaked open letting a sliver of light into the dark room. Footsteps got closer and came over to him. "Hey Sasuke." It was Marada; the man was a sick freak in Sasuke's mind.

Marada pushed him onto his back, pulling his legs apart with little difficulty. Sasuke was too weak to fight back. Marada pushed something inside of him, it felt like fire. Sasuke cried out in agony only to be punched in the face by Marada then the bastard shoved a gag in his mouth. Marada pulled the object out again; it was a metal pole about two feet long, it was still orange from the heat from being held over a fire. He shoved it back in as far as he could possibly get it, not caring in the slightest if he was hurting Sasuke. The boys broken sobs filled the room but no one could hear him or cared.

He felt Marada's hand go to his member digging his nails into it painfully; he then let his hand stroke his balls squeezing and playing with them. Sasuke whimpered again trying to move away but the white-hot pain was getting to be too much for him. Everything drifted out again; he could see Marada's face smirking at him as he passed out.

Marada sat up again pulling the pole out and tossing it aside. He pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket. He took a hold of Sasuke's member dragging the knife down the side of it watching the blood flow freely. After he got bored with that he flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach and spread his ass cheeks apart; digging the knife around his entrance then slid it in easily twisting it around loving the blood draining from the child's ass. He then got him self hard grabbing Sasuke's hips slamming himself in as deep as he could possibly get. Sasuke was still unconscious and didn't even move once as Marada slammed into his limp body. He did that till he got bored and left.

Tsunade looked down at her desk sadly, she was looking through Sasuke's papers, obviously depressed. She was hoping that he was still alive; Kakashi had gone into such a depressive state that he never even left his house anymore. But if Sasuke had been able to survive with Orochimaru all that time he would survive this. She sighed softly, knowing that she was just lying to herself. He was in a terrible condition before and his mental state was completely broken.

Kakashi opened his eyes; he was curled up on his side in bed. He hadn't gone out since Sasuke disappeared. He didn't even go to work anymore he just couldn't handle it right now. He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily then running a hand through his messy hair. Kakashi looked up when he heard the doorbell ring; so he got up heading over to answer it. He looked through the peek hole in the door, seeing Obito he sighed a bit annoyed. Unlocking the door and letting him in.

"Hey Kakashi how are you?" Kakashi ignored him and walked over to the couch collapsing on it tiredly. "Don't tell me you just woke up! Its three in the afternoon!" "I know," He said quietly. "Come on Kakashi you cant be depressed forever." Obito pleaded. "Sasukes gone…I just can't take it." He muttered softly. "Hey you don't know that! Sasuke could still be alive and waiting for you!" "Obito…just please stop trying to cheer me up cause its not working." "Look Kakashi, I know Sasuke and he wouldn't give up that easily." "I had a dream last night about him. He was begging me to save him and it hurt so much." "Hey that's great!" he saw Kakashi's expression. "Well I mean that could mean he's still alive."

When Sasuke woke up a blanket had covered him; his ass felt like it was burning and everywhere else just hurt. He started coughing, blood spurted out of his mouth onto the already stained sheets. He collapsed back down on his side, still trembling; he just wanted to die! He couldn't take it anymore!

"He's in here." Sasuke heard Itachi's voice vaguely in the distance. A few seconds later the blanket was ripped from his naked body, the cold just increasing. "Heh I'll give you $150 for a week." "Yeah that's good."

Sasuke felt the stranger yank him up by his hair then pushed him onto the floor, he cried out in pain from landing on his broken bones that no one ever bothered to treat. He heard laughing from above him then clothes being thrown at him. "Don't you love it when their helpless it's so fucking funny." The two laughed again. Sasuke the felt the shirt being roughly pulled over his head and the pants snagging on his broken legs only making the pain ten times worse. Hot tears ran down his face, he was in complete agony.

He must have passed out because when Sasuke woke up again it was even colder then before, he attempted to look around but he was blindfolded again and someone had left him on the cold floor.

"Is the kid awake yet!" A voice yelled from above; they were probably talking about him. Sasuke stayed still so not to look awake. He got a hard kick in the chest causing him to cough painfully; more blood ran out of his mouth. The blindfold was ripped from his face and the bright lights hit his eyes making him squint at the sudden light. He looked up at the man standing above him; he was unfamiliar maybe this was the guy from earlier. Also he noticed that the clothes he had on had been taken away again.

"Hey is this the kid you were telling us about?" Another man asked from behind the other. "Yeah isn't he great?" Sasuke tried to struggle as one of them dragged him from the floor and threw him on the bed. Then someone else grabbed his wrists handcuffing them tightly to the bedpost. Sasuke started to pull furiously at the restraints, but it was useless. Sauce felt a sharp sting on his side that only worsened. They were whipping him hard and not stopping. Sasuke couldn't control the shrieks of pain he made as more blood rolled down his side. .

"Hey you got the camera set up?" "Yep you can start anytime you want." Sasuke was startled they were going to film this. He now yanked harder on the restraints tears running fast down his face. "Geez calm him down will you." Sasuke looked up just in time to see them press the syringe into his stomach. He whimpered softly at the feeling of the cold liquid inside of him.

After about 30 seconds he was starting to feel weird, his mind was getting hazy and he couldn't think straight and everything felt so hot; also he was getting hard. He couldn't hear what they were saying to him anymore his vision was blurry.

He then felt someone pulled his legs apart and tied his ankles to the front of the bed. Then someone was gently stroking him and they ran their hand farther down squeezing his balls. Sasuke moaned he couldn't control it; his body was on sensory overload. He heard laughing in the distance and something hot and wet down there and someone had shoved their tongue into his entrance making shudder at the strange feeling.

After a while of groping him they must have gotten bored. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he needed to release he was in agony. But they left him tied up to the bed when they left.

_**I will only update if I get 10 reviews. **_


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke awoke again after passing out from his cruel beating; he was now in a different room. It was dark and cold like the last one. He was laying in a small cot with a think blanket over him. He groaned putting his head back into the hard pillow. He heard the door open and a dim light flick on.

"Yeah so this ones really doo?" "Yep." "What's his name?" "I don't know. Not like it really matters." "Heh yeah." "So I'll leave you two alone; have fun." The man said laughing.

Sasuke heard the door shut and the footsteps come closer to him and someone grabbed the blanket yanking it down to his waist. "Hey bitch wake up!" Sasuke shut his eyes tight not wanting to look at his new torturer. "Look at me damnit!" He yanked Sasuke's hair making him look at him. "Sasuke?" It was Naruto. Sasuke tried to push him away but he was too strong. "G..get o..off." Sasuke whimpered miserably. "You're still so pathetic!"

Sasuke screamed loudly as Naruto raped him again and again. But he couldn't help but see something else in the other boy's eyes. It looked like sadness or remorse; but he must have been seeing things Naruto has always been ruthless.

When he had finished Naruto knocked Sasuke hard to the floor, the Uchiha's sobs were only getting louder. Naruto looked down at him he suddenly remembered how sad Kakashi had been because he thought Sasuke was dead. He just realized what he had done. How could he do this! Was he really such a bastard as to hurt someone who already had enough? The kid looked like he wanted to die.

Naruto knelt down next to the trembling boy gently brushing the hair out of his wet face. "Hey Sasuke. I'm…really sorry." Sasuke didn't answer he was still shivering from the cold and the pain. Naruto took the blanket that had been discarded on the floor and gently wrapped Sasuke's delicate body up then pulling him into his lap trying to warm him up, he stood up and lay Sasuke back on the bed making sure that he was comfortable. "Don't worry I'll be back soon, I'm going to get help." Sasuke had already fallen asleep.

_**Yeah so please review this story's ending within the next couple of chapters. And as you can see Naruto finally got a heart, took him long enough. **_


	30. Chapter 30

When Naruto arrived at Kakashi's apartment he banged loudly on the door. After about five minutes of waiting the door opened. Kakashi stood there; he had dark circles under his eyes and looked tired and miserable.

Once he saw Naruto his eyes narrowed and anger filled his dark eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked venomously. "I know where Sasuke is!" Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes light up for a second but it quickly disappeared. "Why should I believe you?" "Because I'm serious! Why would I come here just to lie to you?" "Because that is something you would do." Kakashi responded annoyed sounding. "Please! Give me a chance!" Kakashi thought for a moment. If Naruto's really telling the truth I'll find Sasuke but if he's lying I'll beat him dead. "Fine, Naruto." "Really? Come on lets go!"

The two left the small apartment complex out to the parking lot. They both got into Naruto's car which was a lot nicer then Kakashi's. The way there was in silence. When they arrived Naruto parked a few blocks away. This area didn't look too friendly to Kakashi. He was wondering why Naruto would hang out here.

"How exactly do you know that he's here?" "I saw him." "What were you doing around here anyway? Your house is on the other side of town." "They have good whores here." Naruto Said grinning. "Your parents would be so proud." Kakashi muttered causing Naruto to snicker. "So are you gay?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stopped laughing. "Yeah, don't tell my parents, please!" "I wont I just thought so. You know I saw the way you looked at Sasuke; I knew that something was going on and when you raped him that confirmed my suspicions." "Was it really that obvious?" "No, I'm just a good observer."

When they got to the building Naruto claimed he saw Sasuke they went in, no one seemed to be in the front so Naruto went down the way he remembered heading earlier that day. Once they got downstairs it was darker and dirty. The place smelled like blood and sex. When the got to the room Naruto stopped, he tried the door, only finding it to be locked. It was a pretty old door so it broke easily after Kakashi kicked it.

They entered the room quietly and Naruto immediately ran over to a small cot in the corner. Kakashi followed closely behind him curious. He almost cried when he saw Sasuke, still alive. The boy was curled up under a thin blanket still shivering in his sleep. He was covered in cuts and bruises and burns and blood had soaked through the blanket. Kakashi gently stroked the boys face not believing was real.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up." He whispered softly to him Sasuke groaned burying his head deeper into the pillow. Kakashi scoped Sasuke into his arms in one try. But it was sad how light he was. He could have been 90 pounds. Once they exited the building they got to Naruto's car and got in. Kakashi got into the back seat with Sasuke laying him across the seat his head on Kakashi's lap.

"Where do we go now?" Naruto asked from the front while starting the engine. "To the hospital." "Oh, ok." The car sped off.

When they arrived at the emergency room they took Sasuke immediately in for surgery. Kakashi and Naruto Stayed in a private waiting room away from everyone else.

About two hours later a doctor came back to talk to Kakashi alone.

"So how is he?" Kakashi asked eagerly when they entered the office. "Not good, I'm afraid. There was some serious internal damage that may take a bit of time to heal. A few minor broken bones but the lacerations are the most serious. Also were worried about the whip marks we found on him it might have done some damage but were not really sure of anything until he wakes up." "Do you know when he'll wake up?" "We have him sedated until he's healing better, so he wont be up for a while. You can see him if you like." "Of course."

When they entered the room Kakashi walked over to the bed looking at Sasuke. He had changed so much, he looked so much worse then before and that was already bad. He still didn't know who took him from the hospital. Kakashi gently brushed the dark hair out of his face feeling the slight fever he had. Kakashi looked up at the monitor screen, it showed how his heart and other major organs were doing. The soft beeping was weak and to far apart for his liking but the doctors said it was fine. Kakashi looked up from his chair when he head the door open, Tsunade walked in looking very stressed.

Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke. "So they were really telling the truth, huh." "Yeah." Kakashi replied softly. "How did you find him?" "I didn't Naruto did." "Really? I would have never guessed that." "Yeah, he finally confessed to me that he likes Sasuke." "Well he has a funny way of showing it." "Yeah, I know. But I don't think Sasuke will ever return the feelings after all Naruto's done to him." "Probably not." She looked at the monitor her eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong? The other doctor said he was fine." "He's just very weak, he's never going to fully recover from this." "What will happen?" Kakashi sounded worried. "It's nothing serious, he'll just get tired a lot faster then most people, sometimes he'll be in pain for no reason; his immune system is weak, he'll get sick easier. The thing to really worry about is his physiological state; Kakashi, I really am worried I don't think he'll ever be the same."

Kakashi looked down at his knees. "I'm aware Tsunade, please don't depress me anymore then I already am."

Sasuke groaned softly his eyes flickered open. Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked to say the least. No one had expected him to wake up this soon and he had been sedated. His dark eyes met Kakashi, but Sasuke's were filled with confusion and something else.

"Sasuke? How do you feel?" Kakashi asked worriedly. "What…happened? He asked, his voice raspy. "You don't remember?" "Everything's a blur." Before he could do anything Kakashi pulled Sasuke up into a hug; holding him tightly against his chest letting his tears fall down his face. Sasuke winced in pain at the sudden movement.

"Kakashi! You're hurting him!" He heard Tsunade's voice in the distance. Sasuke then felt himself being lowered back to the bed. He felt sore and achy all over; he wanted them to leave so he could sleep but they probably weren't going to.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone." "Kakashi?" "Yes?" "Can you leave now?" Tusnade snickered at the irony of this, only to receive a nasty glare from Kakashi. "Sasuke you just woke up don't you want to talk or something?" "I'm…tired." Sasuke spoke softly his eyes were starting to close again. "Come on Kakashi, let's let him rest." The two adults got up leaving the room quietly turning the light off.

After a few weeks in the hospital recovering they finally discharged Sasuke from the hospital. Kakashi was happier then he had been in a very long time. He spent a lot of time with Sasuke and the two were now getting along quite well.

It was now late May when Kakashi opened the door to find Naruto standing there. He still didn't like him but he was thankful that he had helped him find Sasuke so he let him in.

"Can I see Sasuke?" "Why?" "I want to talk to him. Please?" "Only if he agrees." Kakashi told the boy walking away from him towards the hallway knocking on a door then opening it. Naruto could hear soft voices and then Kakashi finally told Naruto he could come in.

Naruto felt nervous walking into Sasuke's room; it was dull, the walls were a light shade of blue and there was a twin bed in the corner with a window behind it and a desk near the door scattered with papers. Sasuke sat on the bed looking at him; he seemed to be very confused at why he was here.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke immediately asked when Naruto walked through the door. He didn't answer at first he pulled up a chair next to Sasuke's bed and sat in it. "I came to apologize." He said simply. "Well I don't accept it." His voice still sounded weak and Naruto could see the light bruises and scars that ran up and down his body. Sasuke was wearing a t-shirt so he could see the many faded bruises and cuts, some even looking self-inflicted.

"I don't expect you to accept it but I am truly sorry for what I have done and I feel I have no way of repaying you…my conscious is really getting to me. Sasuke I know you wont like this but…I like you, I really like you and I just didn't know how to show my feelings." "So you decided to torment me everyday?" "As I said I'm terrible with words and I really hope one day you'll forgive me."

Sasuke looked at him; he could see it in Naruto's eyes that he was truly sorry, but that didn't make up for the pain he had put him through." "I'll think about it." He said softly.

Fin. Epilogue will be up shortly.

.


	31. epilouge

It was about three years later; a lot of things had changed since then. Itachi and Marada had been caught and been put in a high security prison with no chance of ever getting out. Orochimaru had been found after a difficult search and given the death penalty for his many crimes.

Sasuke and Kakashi still lived together; the two got along well now and Kakashi had finally managed to adopt Sasuke legally.

Sasuke had been gradually getting better; he would still get nightmares every so often. Sometimes he would get bad migraines out of nowhere and still got sick more often. But other then that he was doing pretty well.

Sasuke lay on his bed letting the other boy kiss him gently. He pried Sasuke's shirt off kissing him more. "Naruto…" he whined "Not now…Kakashi's home." "Oh come on, it doesn't matter." Naruto said grinning at the boy under him still attempting to get his jeans off. Sasuke struggled helplessly laughing at Naruto's attempts. But Naruto won of course, he always did.

"Hey guys what do…" Kakashi stopped in mid sentence as he opened the door. Sasuke was blushing madly but Naruto didn't seem to care. Kakashi sighed. "You guys couldn't wait till I left couldn't you?" "Nope." Naruto was laughing while Sasuke glared at him evilly. Kakashi shut the door leaving the two alone again.

"Aww come on Sasuke. Its not that bad." "You idiot! I told you not to!" Naruto completely ignored him as he kissed Sasuke hard on the lips completely distracting his boyfriend from his anger towards him. Sasuke stopped struggling and let Naruto continue. After he pulled Sasuke's boxers he took his own clothes off. He then slid his fingers into Sasuke gently preparing him. Sasuke moaned softly at the feeling of Naruto inside of him. After he took his fingers out Naruto then positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance slowly pushing himself in. Sasuke tensed up, "Hey Sasu just relax, ok." He said softly to the boy under him gently pushing the hair out of his face. Sasuke slowly started to relax and let Naruto move.

Naruto released into Sasuke; loving the feeling of his heat inside his boyfriend; he pulled out collapsing next to him pulling Sasuke's limp body against his. "Hey Sasu?" But he was asleep. Naruto smiled getting up out of the bed and covered Sasuke with the blanket. He got dressed and then kissed Sasuke gently on the forehead. He left the room shutting the door quietly.

"Hello Naruto." It was Kakashi. "Uh…hi." Kakashi still didn't like him that much. "You going now?" "Yeah…" Kakashi just stared at him; it was obvious that he didn't like Naruto. The only reason he put up with him was because he was Sasuke's boyfriend. When Sasuke agreed to go out with him two years ago Kakashi had been furious; but it was Sasuke's decision and he had to put up with it.

The two looked up when they heard the door open; Sasuke came out he was now dressed in his pajamas. "What are you guys doing?" He asked sleepily. "Aw nothing Sasu, I was just going I didn't want to wake you."

Sasuke walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto was surprised but he relaxed. "Naruto you can go now." Kakashi said obviously annoyed. "Fine, fine bye Sasuke!" He yelled as he raced out the door.

Sasuke went over to sit on the couch Kakashi followed sitting next to him. Sasuke curled up lying against Kakashi's chest. "Hey Sasuke?" "Hmm?" "I love you."

I want to thank everyone who read this story especially the ones who reviewed regularly. I feel like this is my most accomplished story so far and it will only get better from here. I will be posting a new story soon, I hope you review and tell me what you think. Well that's it for now.

_**Alli444**_


End file.
